Tangled Hearts
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: The pharaoh of Egypt's a lonely boy who longs for love. Yuugi's a special boy with a gift. Everyone around them seems to be falling in love. It seems fate has brought them together for some reason. YxY, KxJ, BxR. Anzu bashing!
1. The Nile's Gift

Kawaii-hikari3: I have a new ficcy! ::bounces around::

All: Oi!

Kawaii-hikari3: More pairings than just YxY!

All: YAY!

Kawaii-hikari3: ::smiles:: Here's my newest ficcy!

* * *

A young man sat angrily by the Nile's edge. His bare feet resting in the Nile's cool and crisp water. The young man ran a hand through wild hair that looked like a burning fire. Sharp and dangerous crimson eyes closed as an angry frown formed on dry lips. His jewelry that was placed majestically on his arms, legs and head glistened in the sunlight. His headpiece was the most spectacular as the eye in the middle shown brightly. The white robe that covered his body clung to his hot tanned skin. A magnificent purple cape was wrapped around his body, keeping him shaded. His crimson eyes watched the water rush by him.

"PHARAOH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The young man jumped up and looked around in nervousness. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and quietly hide behind a pillar. An old man came rushing out. He wore a long white robe, that even covered most of his face. His large and watchful eyes looked around for the missing man. He wore a large black hat on top of his head. He carried a wooden staff, which he gripped tightly to conceal his frustration.

"Pharaoh, this isn't funny. Come out of your hiding this instant!"

The said man remained still in his hiding place. Beads of sweat caused by the heat and anxiety dripped down his face. He closed his dry lips tightly and held his breath. The old man walked near. The young man found himself trapped and was a couple steps away from being discovered. The young man moved closer to the palace walls until his shoulder was sinking into the strong brick wall. The old man turned his head in every direction to search for the missing pharaoh. The old man gave up in desperation and walked away. The young pharaoh came out of his hiding place and sighed in relief.

"Thank the gods he didn't find me!" The pharaoh gazed out at the Nile again. He stared at the rushing and never-ending river as his crimson eyes saddened. He shook his head vigorously. As he ran a hand through his wild mane.

"No…I cannot think about that event…I must forget about that day…but…the memory still hunts me…"

He heard something peculiar. It was the sound of thunder. He turned to examine his surroundings and found nothing out of the ordinary. The sky was clear and there was nothing else to explain the crashing noise. That's when he saw a bright blue light in the middle of the Nile's gushing waters. His eyes widened as he saw something in the middle of the light. A person was trusted into the Nile with a large splash. The pharaoh bolted into the water and swam as fast as he could. When he grabbed the mysterious person and got them to shore, a shocked expression was on his face. The person looked almost identical to himself!

Soft cream skin was soaked and wet, but still had a lingering warmth to the touch. His hair resembled a soft ember that always lingered in even the strongest fire. His only protection against the cold was a long red, yet elegant, robe; which was also cold and soaked. Tender hands reached out to the pharaoh, as gentle lips groaned loudly.

The current suddenly grew stronger and began threatening to drag the two boys under. Carrying the small boy, the pharaoh started struggling towards the palace, only to feel the current's force multiplying and almost knocking him over. Struggling and forcing himself to stand upright, he trudged along. The current continued to grow stronger and began to become overwhelming. With a quick splash, both boys were dragged under.

Determined to get to shore, the pharaoh lifted himself and the boy out of the water. The current quickly pulling them downstream. Making sure the other boy was still breathing, he held the boy close and felt a steady heartbeat. The same old man that was searching for the pharaoh earlier, came running out with a young man and a young woman. Loosing precious strength, the pharaoh tried to reach out to his potential rescuers. All three people grabbed his hand and pulled him and the boy to shore, not after tearing some of the two boys clothes on sharp rocks at the bottom of the gushing waters.

"My pharaoh, are you alright?" The old man asked.

"I'm fine…Shimon…" The pharaoh gasped for breath.

"What were you doing in the Nile?!" Shimon yelled.

"I was saving him." The pharaoh looked at the boy in his arms.

"Aww!" The girl cried out. Her green eyes glistened brightly as she stared at the unconscious boy. Her brown hair was neatly swung on her back. She gripped her wooden staff with a glistening violet gem on top. Her excitement grew larger as the boy started to move a little. Her short dress gave her a cute girl appearance, yet she was known for having a quick temper.

"Mana, don't get excited. That is never a good thing…" The young man joked. His brown hair and blue eyes were shining brightly as the sun beat down upon him. His white robe, white golden armor on his shoulders, seemed flawlessly white. His strong wooden staff with a violent looking blue gem started to glow as his curiosity began to grow. Mana gave him a annoyed look.

"Mahado! That isn't funny!" Mana pouted.

The small boy began coughing up water. All eyes were on him as they grew silent. Large eyes opened to reveal the most beautiful and innocent amethyst orbs they had ever seen. The pharaoh was most interested in this mysterious amethyst eyed boy. He smiled a little as the innocent boy looked up and him and squeaked.

"Aww! He's so adorable!" Mana squealed.

"I don't think he's Egyptian, Mana. I wouldn't get to attached to him if I were you." Shimon cynically said.

"Shimon is right on one thing and that is he isn't Egyptian." The pharaoh said.

"Do you think that he'll stay with us?" Mana asked.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Mana." A figure clad in a dark blue robe with a large matching hat walking causally up to the group. His cold blue eyes stared at Mana as his brown hair was neatly tucked under his hat. A smirk was on his lips as he watched Mana give him a cold glare. His blue eyes switched to young boy.

A young dirty blonde boy ran followed Seto. His honey colored eyes stared at his the boy. His Egyptian style clothes fit his tough personality well. His skin was a little tan, but still had a creamy color to it.

"Oh, my gosh! Yuugi!" The blonde cried out.

"What was that, Jonouchi?" Seto asked.

"Yuugi! That boy da pharaoh's holdin'! His name's Yuugi!"

"Yuugi?" The pharaoh murmured as the word rolled off his tongue. Yuugi saw Jonouchi and smiled happily. He leapt out of his savior's arms and hugged Jonouchi tightly. Jonouchi smiled as he gave Yuugi a tight hug back. Mana smiled happily as the two boys were reacquainted. Yuugi looked at Jonouchi as he spoke words no one but Jonouchi could understand.

"Jonouchi-kun! Jonouchi-kun! Konnechiwa! Uh…" Yuugi looked around before staring back at Jonouchi. "Doku?"

"What is he saying, Jonouchi?" Seto asked.

"He's saying hello and he wants to know where he is." Jonouchi smiled at Seto.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi cried out desperately.

"Hush, Yuugi-kun." Jonouchi whispered. "Egypt."

"E-Egypt?!" Yuugi screamed as he stepped backwards.

"Jonouchi, what's wrong with him?" The pharaoh asked.

"His family was killed in a fire by Egyptians. Needless to say, he hasn't been fond of Egyptians since." Jonouchi rubbed his head. He sighed heavily as he stared at the pharaoh. "Pharaoh, he thinks you sent the soldiers to Japan and killed his family."

"I did no such thing." The pharaoh said. "Maybe my father did that horrible thing. He wasn't a very merciful man."

"Ji-chan…ji-chan…JI-CHAN!" Yuugi cried out as he sat on the hot sand and curled up into a ball.

"What's he saying?" Mahado asked.

"He wants his grandfather. That's the only family he has left."

"I cannot understand him." Shimon grumbled.

"He's Japanese, Shimon. Naturally you would not be able to." Seto said.

"Is Jonouchi Japanese?" Shimon asked.

"Yeah. 'Course I am! How do ya think Yuugi would be able to recognize me if I wasn't?"

Yuugi stared at them all silently. Confusion and nervousness was written on his face. He hugged his legs tightly as he bit his lower lip. Trying to not bring attention to himself, hoping they'd forget he was ever there. He buried his head in his knees, choking on sobs and threatening tears.

"Yuugi?" Jonouchi kneeled next to his friend.

"Is he alright?" The pharaoh asked.

"Jonouchi-kun…" Yuugi whispered as he started crying loudly.

"I think he's homesick and scared." Jonouchi said.

"Yes. Jonouchi, do you mind if I used a spell on him? You know, the same one Seto used on you." The pharaoh asked.

"Sure. I'm kinda tired of translating…" Jonouchi winked.

The pharaoh bent down in front of Yuugi. Yuugi feeling a shadow hovering over him, began to shake and sob loudly. Jonouchi hugged Yuugi as he whispered Japanese words into his ear. Yuugi nodded and calmed down. Looking the pharaoh in the eye, Yuugi gulped.

"Yuugi, I know you cannot understand me, but I'm here to help you." The pharaoh placed a finger on his own lips. Moving his enchanted hand away from his lips, he swung his hand in the air. Placing his fingers carefully on Yuugi's pale lips. Yuugi blushed brightly as he felt the gentle touch on his lips.

"Yuugi, can you understand me now?" The pharaoh asked.

"Y-yes." Yuugi nodded.

"IT WORKED!" Shimon cried out.

"Of course it would work, senile old man." Seto rolled his eyes.

"I have to agree with Seto on this one." Mana nodded. "It was bound to work since it had worked on Jonouchi!"

"Give the old man a break guys." A young woman with brunette hair waltzed to the group. A large smile was on her face as her azure eyes stared at Yuugi. Her skin was tanned, which really accented her royal and ornate dress. "Whose this little guy?"

"I'm not little!" Yuugi said as he blushed angrily.

"I see that introductions are in order." The pharaoh said. "This is Anzu, second highest priestess, next to Isis who isn't present right now." Anzu curtsied. Mana pushed Anzu aside as she smiled and waved at Yuugi.

"Hey! My name's Mana! I'm a magician in training!"

"And this is Mahado, Mana's teacher and master of all magic." The pharaoh said. "Shimon's my royal adviser. He makes sure everything's in order."

Shimon nodded as Mahado gave Yuugi a rare friendly smile. Mana hugged Mahado's waist as she winked happily. Mahado blushed as the girl clung to him tightly. Shimon started yelling at Mana for grabbing Mahado and interrupting. Mana stuck her tongue out at Shimon childishly and giggled.

"This is my cousin, Seto. He's a very well respected high priest." The pharaoh said. Seto smirked as he watched Yuugi's wide eyes glisten with surprise and awe. "You already know Jonouchi, I take it."

"We met as children." Yuugi nodded.

"And I'm the pharaoh of Egypt. Yuugi, I'm sure you have heard very bad rumors about me but I can assure you none of them are true. I vow that we'll return you to Japan as quickly as we can."

Yuugi nodded as he stared at his double. Words couldn't express the emotions flowing through him at the moment. He stared as the pharaoh turned to Mana and Mahado. He whispered something to them. Mahado nodded as Mana giggled loudly. A look of confusion was written across everyone else's faces.

"Yuugi, would you like to stay in my chambers so I can make sure no one harms you?" The pharaoh asked.

"I guess so." Yuugi shrugged.

"Follow me, Yuugi." The pharaoh walked off as Yuugi followed him quietly. Everyone else was very curious, so they stealthily followed the two boys. Knowing they were following, the pharaoh shot a glare at the imposing group. The group froze in their tracks and turned in the opposite direction before leaving.

Yuugi stared at his double ganger in astonishment. _'They're all so afraid of him. All he did was glare and they all backed off. Oh…what did I do to deserve this? Only Kami knows what he'll do to me! I just hope he does'nt harm me…'_

Yuugi followed his double into a large and well ornate room. A large window caught his eye. He stared at the window and the balcony outside. He walked outside and stared at this new land that surrounded him. Taking in the view, Yuugi gasped at the beauty Egypt had to offer. The sun was now setting and it was getting a bit colder out. Yuugi stepped back inside to find his double sitting on a bed and staring at him. Yuugi sat beside him and looked at the ground modestly.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Yuugi whispered.

"About your arrangements here." The pharaoh said. "I would have to tell everyone that you're a new personal slave or something…"

"A…personal…slave?" Yuugi looked at him fearfully. "You mean that I'd…and you…and we…"

"Calm down, little one." The pharaoh raised his hands up defensively. "It's just an idea. I don't know if it would work. I just want to ensure your safety, that is all. I do want to keep an eye on you, so you don't get in trouble." The pharaoh winked.

"Oh…" Yuugi blushed. "Thank you. I guess that idea would work…I could stay with you and you could protect me, right?"

"Yes. And no one would be suspicious. Yuugi, if you ever feel threatened or anything you're allowed to tell me." Yuugi felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly. "I don't want to see you harmed. Now, since you're my new 'slave', I might ask you to run a few special errands for me. I don't usually ask for much, since I'm so busy all the time."

"Alright." Yuugi nodded.

"Excellent." The pharaoh smiled. "Now, we better rest. You need to be sure that everyone believes you're a 'slave'."

Yuugi nodded as he watched the pharaoh motion him to the bed. The small boy gulped as he laid down. His double joined him and caused Yuugi to squeak a little. A deep chuckle echoed through the room. Yuugi closed his eyes and felt safe as he fell asleep.


	2. A Strange Night

Kawaii-hikari3: Looks like the pharaoh's already taken a liking to Yuugi. ::snickers:: Anyway!

All: ::blinks::

Kawaii-hikari3: Here's the introduction of Ryou, Bakura and Anzu bashing! ::smiles::

All: YAY!

Anzu: I don't wanna be bashed!

All: TOO BAD!

Kawaii-hikari3: ::smiles:: I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yuugi awoke late that night and found the pharaoh missing. Yuugi didn't really think about where he might be that much, he was pharaoh and all. Yuugi felt his stomach rumble lightly and he sighed. He didn't get a chance to eat and now he was really hungry. He hopped out of the bed and started wondering around.

He looked around the huge palace and had new clue where he was. He felt that he had been walking in circles for a while and felt confused. He sat on the ground and hugged his knees.

"I shouldn't have left…now I'm lost…and at night to make matters worse!" Yuugi grumbled to himself.

He heard a pair of footsteps coming towards him. Yuugi looked around but couldn't see anything. He was on edge as the footsteps got louder and closer. He heard someone calling to him, but he couldn't recognize the voice. Yuugi saw a light and a pale boy. Yuugi screamed out in shock and Jounouchi laughed.

"Yuugi! Calm down! It's ok!"

"Huh?" Yuugi looked at Jounouchi and the boy beside him. Long white hair framed his pale face. Chocolate eyes continued to stare at Yuugi in curiosity. He gently tugged at his pure white gown.

"Yuugi, this is Ryou." Jounouchi said, smiling. "He was the second person I met here."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about screaming…I was getting scared and…"

"No need to apologize. I understand." Ryou smiled.

"Yuugi, what were ya doin' out here?"

"I was hungry…" Yuugi blushed as he explained. Jounouchi laughed as he wrapped an arm around his friend. Ryou giggled a little once Yuugi finished.

"Ah, Yuugi, good thing ya have us, right?" Jounouchi asked as Yuugi gave a nod. "We were on our way to the kitchen anyway! We'll show ya where ta go!"

Ryou and Jounouchi led Yuugi to the kitchen silently. Yuugi didn't like the silence at all and began to feel uneasy. They entered the kitchen to hear crashing and loud chewing. They all tried to find the source, but found nothing. Jounouchi heard the crashed getting louder and he took a pan and held it up. He snuck around and when he thought he found the culprit, he hit them over the head.

Ryou and Yuugi looked at the person Jounouchi hit and found Anzu on the ground, rubbing her head. Jounouchi's eyes grew wide as he backed off. Anzu got up and grabbed Jounouchi's ear and began yelling curses into it. Jounouchi tried to cover his ears to protect them from her loud shrill screeching, but the volume of her voice was always the same.

Yuugi blinked as he watched the two. He sighed and gave a small smile. Anzu finally finished her screaming and shoved Jounouchi away. Jounouchi rubbed his ears and glared at her. Ryou looked at Anzu with confusion in his eyes.

"What were you doing here, Anzu?" Ryou asked.

"I heard someone in here so I decided to check it out. That's when Jounouchi hit me over the head!" Anzu said angrily.

"I heard da noise comin' from your direction! Sorry!" Jounouchi yelled at her.

"Shh." Ryou said, looking around. "I hear something." Everyone hushed up and began to look around. They all heard something too and it sounded like laughter. An evil laugh that sounded like it came from a demon. Ryou's eyes grew wide as he began to back off. He pointed as sweat began to drip down his face.

"G-guys…there's a tomb r-robber in here!" Ryou said.

Jounouchi moved the light and found the smirk of a killer. He looked almost identical to Ryou except for the darker brown eyes that seemed to almost be a red. An evil chuckle escaped his lips as he stepped closer to Ryou. Ryou continued to back up until he reached a wall. Everyone tried to help, but the tomb robber backed them away with a sword. This not being Anzu's night, got her toe stepped on as the tomb robber proceeded. Ryou felt a cold hand gently lift up his chin.

"Ah, you look almost identical to myself." The tomb robber said, shifting his position to move his clothes that gave him the tomb robber status. Ryou started shaking as he felt something wrap around his waist. His eyes stared into the dark brown eyes of the tomb robber. Someone started to yell from the hallway and the tomb robber turned and frowned. He looked at Ryou and bent down to his ear.

"You're so beautiful…my name's Bakura…don't forget me…" Bakura winked as he ran off and vanished into the darkness. Ryou collapsed onto the floor, shocked and confused. Jounouchi ran beside Ryou and kneeled beside him. Anzu tried to move, but had a difficult time because of all the things Bakura had dropped. Yuugi turned to look who was at the hallway and found Mahado and the pharaoh standing there.

"What happened?" Mahado asked.

"A tomb robber was in here." Jounouchi said.

"A tomb robber? Did he happen to say his name?" The pharaoh asked.

"He told me…" Ryou said. "His name's Bakura."

The pharaoh nodded as he walked over to Yuugi. Yuugi stared into concerned crimson eyes. He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder and saw a look of worry on his double's face.

"Did he harm you?" The pharaoh asked.

"No. He was near Ryou, not me."

"Yeah. Oww! Ryou was…OWW! Innocent, my pharaoh. OWWWWW!" Anzu screamed as she stumbled on fallen objects. Yuugi heard a deep sigh and saw Mahado escorting Anzu out, grumbling to himself. Jounouchi led Ryou out of the room, probably to return him to his own room.

"Um…pharaoh?" Yuugi asked. He saw crimson eyes looking at him with full interest and concern. Yuugi gave a look and kind of laughed a little.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering about something…" Yuugi rubbed the back of his head. "…I'm not Egyptian and I'm not to familiar with Egyptian customs so…is your name pharaoh or is that a title?"

His double stared at him silently as his eyes saddened. Yuugi bit his lower lip as he watched the sad look on the pharaoh's face. He felt the hand on his shoulder retreat and heard a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry if that was something you didn't wanna answer. I was just curious and I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Yuugi heard the pharaoh's sad voice answer. "I understand your confusion, but my name isn't pharaoh. My name…my true name…I cannot remember what it is…"


	3. My Name is Darkness

Kawaii-hikari3: DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! THE PHARAOH'S NAMELESS!

All: ::gasps::

Kawaii-hikari3: We'll find out why in this chapter!

Bakura: Am I gonna get Ryou too?!

Kawaii-hikari3: Uh…maybe?!

Bakura: I BETTER GET HIM!

Kaiba: AND I BETTER GET JOUNOUCHI!

Kawaii-hikari3: Wow! I better get on with the yaoi or else! ::runs off::

* * *

Yuugi stared at the pharaoh in shock. The pharaoh turned to leave when Yuugi ran in front of him and stared at him sadly. Crimson eyes stared into amethyst. Giving into Yuugi's look, the pharaoh sighed and lead Yuugi back to his room. He set Yuugi to sit down and stood in front of him.

"You want to know about the reason I have no name, am I right?" The pharaoh asked.

"Yeah." Yuugi nodded a little.

"I'll tell you." The pharaoh stared out the window. "It all happened when I was a child. My mother named me and everyone called me by my name. My father never liked that name and never called me it. My father wanted me to learn to control shadow magic and be able to summon monsters. I always protested and the one thing he threatened to take away…was my name…"

"He threatened to take away your name?!" Yuugi gasped in shock.

"He did. That was the only thing he _could_ take away, apparently. I practiced shadow magic for so long each day. My first monster that I could summon was a Kuriboh. My father wasn't pleased at all…he yelled at me and told me to try to summon a stronger monster. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't."

"What happened next?" Yuugi asked gently.

"He kept threatening me. I tried as hard as I could and more but I was to tired and I couldn't concentrate. My father told me that if I couldn't summon anything besides a Kuriboh the next morning, I would lose my name." The pharaoh sighed. "He was a twisted man, but I still loved him and wanted to please him."

"I see."

"I stayed up all night with that Kuriboh by my side. I remember sitting on the ground after trying nonstop for an hour or so…I hugged Kuriboh tight and cried…he snuggled against me and I tried to smile, but I was so tired that I couldn't even smile. I remember feeling that Kuriboh rub against my cheeks and trying to cheer me up, but it was all in vain…"

'_All in vain?' _Yuugi thought to himself, not wanting to interrupt.

"I fell asleep and my father woke me up. Kuriboh snuggled against me before I got up and stared at my father. That look…that look always scared me…that look of anger and disappointment that was on his face even before I tried was staring at me. I used all my energy, but I couldn't summon anything. I can't tell you how much pain I felt as I tried to summon something. My father kept yelling at me, breaking my concentration and scaring me."

Yuugi saw the pharaoh's eyes close slowly. Yuugi felt bad for him and felt worse about wanting to know what happened.

"I couldn't take anymore pain and I fell on the floor. I felt the sweat and tears running down my face as my father yelled at me." The pharaoh gently touched his arm. Yuugi stared with a sad look on his face. The pharaoh's eyes opened and turned to Yuugi.

"My mother scolded my father when she found out about that. She continued to call me by name and my father got angry with her. I…remember the day she died…my father and her were arguing outside about my name…I went outside and tried to stop them…but my father got a dagger and put it to my neck, threatening to kill me so it wouldn't matter…"

Yuugi's eyes grew wide as he heard the word "dagger". The pharaoh sat beside Yuugi and felt arms wrap around his waist and sweet amethyst eyes looking at him.

"My father took the dagger and pressed it closer to my neck. I felt blood falling down my neck as I began to scream in fear. My mother tried to pull me away from my father, but my father began to use his shadow magic to keep her away. That's when Kuriboh came to my aid. He forced my father back and made sure I was safe. My father, driven by rage and disgust, started attacking everything in site."

"Pharaoh…"

"He was specifically aiming for me and Kuriboh. I hugged Kuriboh tightly, and screamed loudly. I was to scared to move and my father's attack was to great to escape from anyway. I figured I was going to die, but my mother took the attack instead of me. I watched her die! I watched my father's sanity die at that moment! He used some more strength to use a curse to make everyone forget my name. No one remembers my name, so I have no name. The closest thing I had to a name was darkness. My father always called me after my mother was murdered."

"Darkness?"

"He hated me, Yuugi. He thought I was created from darkness and refused to stop thinking that." Yuugi heard his other sigh.

"Yami…"

"Yami?"

"In Japanese, yami means darkness."

"I guess that's my name."

"Don't think that." Yuugi said, shaking his head. "You had a name and I'm sure darkness wasn't it."

"I would rather be called Yami than pharaoh."

"Alright, Yami." Yuugi smiled a little. Yami looked at Yuugi sadly, as if he hadn't explained everything. Yuugi tilted his head a little and stared in confusion.

"Yuugi…you can't tell anyone I told you about my past…I'd rather not let everyone think about it…"

"I won't." Yuugi smiled. Yami nodded and didn't move from his position, which was in Yuugi's arms. Yuugi stared at Yami and gave him a gentle smile. Yami sighed as he stared at Yuugi for a brief moment, before looking at the ground.

"Yami?"

"Huh?" Yami looked at Yuugi. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh."

"I'll be back." Yami got up, gave a sad smile and left.

Seto and Jounouchi were listening in and moved away when Yami started to leave. Once Yami was gone, they snuck into Seto's room and sighed.

"That must've been rough…" Jounouchi said.

"Yeah. He never was the same after that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Poor guy."

Seto wrapped his arms around Jounouchi, smiling at him a little. Jounouchi stared at Seto, blushing a little. Seto messed with Jounouchi's hair a little and laughed. Jounouchi laughed as Seto messed with his hair.

Ryou was walking by and heard them laughing and he smiled. He heard another set of footsteps and looked around, but he found no one. Ryou reached his room when he saw someone standing in there. Ryou gasped as he recognized the figure.

"B-Bakura!" Ryou gasped. Bakura stepped beside Ryou and wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders, smirking. Ryou blushed as he watched Bakura.

"You didn't forget me, eh?" Bakura laughed. "You look even cuter than I remember…and I just saw you not to long ago…"

"Oh…" Ryou blushed even more.

"Embarrassed? You're so sweet." Bakura gently purred into Ryou's ear. Ryou stared at Bakura and gave a smile. Bakura gently ran his hand through Ryou's hair, grinning a little. They both jumped when they heard a banging noise. Bakura growled angrily.

"They always ruin our time together!" Bakura sighed and looked at Ryou. "I'll be back." Bakura then made his way out of the palace and into the night. Ryou sighed dreamily after Bakura left.

Yami was banging his fist against one of the pillars. His head was killing him and the memories of his past kept haunting him. He heard someone walking close and he sighed. He began to walk back to his room and when he got there, he found Yuugi was already asleep. Yami gently pulled the sheets around Yuugi before he laid down and fell asleep beside Yuugi.


	4. Shock, Mystery and Anger

Kawaii-hikari3: Ah, seems that this is getting more interesting…

All: ::nods::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::smiles:: Seems love's in the air, ne?

All: ::nods again::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::smiles widely::

* * *

Yuugi woke up the next morning to find himself alone in the room. He sat up and yawned a little. He blinked and looked around, hoping to find Yami somewhere. Finding no sign of him, he closed he eyes. _'No way am I gonna go looking around again. I almost got completely lost last time!'_

"Hello there, cutie!" Mana said happily as she poked her head into the room. "Pharaoh asked me to watch you while he was in his meeting."

"Oh." Yuugi said as he sat upright. She sat beside him and looked at him brightly. Yuugi gave a gentle smile as she stared at the door, giving an angry look.

"Oh, it's Anzu…" She grumbled as Anzu walked by, not hearing Mana's cold comment. Mana looked at Yuugi and whispered something into his ear. "Watch out for her, Yuugi. She's eviiiiiiiil!"

"She seemed kinda nice to me." Yuugi said honestly.

"Trust me, she's ANYTHING but nice!" Mana pouted. "I tried to give Mahado a flower once and she beat me to it! I was so mad at her I tried to use a spell on her, only to find out my spell didn't work."

"You like Mahado?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh, no!" Mana laughed. "He and I have a sibling relationship and that's all."

"Ok." Yuugi nodded as he stared at her. He sighed as she gave a curious look. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently smiled at him.

"Was the pharaoh always so…distant?"

"Well…not always…he used to be a happy and loving kid, but he lost those feelings after his mother died. To be honest, I haven't seen him anything but angry or blank for years." Mana said, as she put a hand to her chin and thought about it.

"Angry?"

"Oh, he has a nasty temper!" Mana said jokingly. "He's not that bad. He can control his anger, but…I wouldn't get on his nerves if I were you…"

Yuugi nodded silently as he stared at the wall. He couldn't believe that Yami could be like that. When he was explaining his past to him last night, he heard sadness in his voice. Yuugi's thoughts drifted as Mana stared at him. Mana gave a smile as she watched Yuugi.

"Mana! Mana!" Seto and Jounouchi called out and found her staring at them in shock. "Pharaoh's looking for you."

"What's going on?" Mana asked as she stood up.

"Well…" Jounouchi said. "Seems like da tomb robber who broke in last night's hiding 'round here."

"Pharaoh needs you and Mahado to find him." Seto said.

"Alright. Alright, I'm going!" Mana said as she ran off. Jounouchi looked at Yuugi and noticed the thoughtful look on his face. Jounouchi waved a hand in front of Yuugi's face and Yuugi blinked and stared up, blushing slightly. Seto rolled his eyes as he watched them.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Jonouchi asked, giving Yuugi a sneaky look.

"Nothing important." Yuugi said and sighed.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Jounouchi smiled.

"I was worried about the pharaoh." Yuugi said.

"Why are you worried about him?" Seto asked.

"He looks so…distant and unhappy."

"Well, of course he is. He's stuck defending all of Egypt and can't spend his time worrying about much else." Seto said coldly, as if angry at his cousin.

"Seto…" Jounouchi sighed.

"What? You expect me to say that nicely?" Seto said sarcastically.

"Oi!" Jounouchi got up and wrapped an arm around Seto's waist. "Ya gotta chill."

Seto stayed silent as he stared at Jounouchi in shock. Yuugi watched as Jounouchi gave Seto a goofy look and rested his head on his shoulder. Seto smiled as he hugged Jounouchi a little. Yuugi smiled a bit. Seto and Jounouchi walked out and left Yuugi alone again.

Yuugi laid down again and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't understand how everyone thought Yami was this cold, horrible person. Yuugi saw someone else enter the room. He glanced at the doorway to find Yami walking towards him.

"Yami?"

"Yuugi, I see you're awake."

"I'm still tired, though."

"Go back to sleep then." Yami said as he sat beside Yuugi. Yuugi nodded as he curled up under the sheets and drifted back to sleep. Yami stared at Yuugi for a while, smiling a little. He gently caressed Yuugi's cheek before he got up and went to cheek on Mahado and Mana's progress on finding Bakura.

"Pharaoh!" Mana said as she ran up to him. "We've found him, the tomb robber! Although…we do have a slight problem…"

"And what would that be?"

"Ryou's fallen in love with Bakura. Mahado's trying to pull Ryou away from Bakura as we speak." Mana motioned for Yami to follow her. They both ran to the place where Bakura was. They found Bakura tied up, Ryou hugging Bakura and Mahado trying to pull Ryou away from Bakura.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Ryou screamed as he squeezed Bakura's waist.

"Ryou, let go of him. He's a cold-hearted tomb robber!" Mahado said angrily.

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ryou screamed loudly.

"Ryou, let him go!" Mahado said as he pulled at Ryou again.

"What in Ra's name is going on here?!" Shimon walked into the room and grumbled.

"Seems like Ryou's fallen for a tomb robber." Mana said.

"WHAT?!" Shimon screamed as he joined Mahado in pulling Ryou's waist. They both successfully pulled Ryou away and Ryou started kicking and screaming. Yami sighed as he walked over to Bakura.

"Ah, if it isn't the pharaoh." Bakura said, laughing a little. "You need something?"

"For you to return everything you stole."

"I haven't stolen anything lately." Bakura said. "Besides this cutie's heart…maybe he stole mine…I'm not sure which…"

"For some reason, I believe you…" Yami said. "But, you have stolen before. Which makes you a criminal."

"What do you want to do with me?" Bakura asked.

"How about this, if I let you live, you work in the palace and don't touch anything. If you steal a single thing, I'll lock you up." Yami said.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Bakura asked.

"It doesn't matter why." Yami said. "Do you accept my offer?"

"Sure. As long as I get to be with cutie over there." Bakura said, smirking.

"Fine. I'm not in the mood to kill you anyway." Yami joked. "Ryou, there's no need to be upset. He's not going to die."

"He isn't?!" Shimon screamed in shock.

"He'll be working in the palace, as long as he doesn't steal anything." Yami said. "You can let Ryou go now. I think they want to be alone."

Mahado let Ryou go, smiling a little. Shimon's arms went limp after he heard Yami's words. His eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped to the ground. Ryou ran up to Bakura and hugged him tightly. Bakura smirked as he watched Ryou. Yami untied Bakura and left. Mana and Mahado smiled at Yami, while Shimon was still left in shock.

Yami sighed as he walked off. He stopped and summoned his Kuriboh from the shadow realm. Kuriboh nuzzles Yami's cheek and greeted him happily. Yami smiled a little as he watched his loyal monster bounce around in the air. Kuriboh stared at Yami and blinked, as if wondering if something was wrong.

"Kuriboh, I need you to do me a favor." Yami said. "Would you mind keeping an eye on someone for me?"

Kuriboh started to jump around in excitement, wanting to do as Yami asked. Yami nodded and led Kuriboh to Yuugi. Yami pointed at Yuugi.

"Would you make sure nothing bad happens to him?" Yami whispered. Kuriboh nodded and Yami walked off. Kuriboh floated towards Yuugi and studied him carefully. Squealing a little, Kuriboh snuggled beside Yuugi. Yuugi felt something rubbing against his cheek and opened his eyes. Yuugi saw the little fluffy ball and stared at it.

"KURI!" Kuriboh screamed happily as he snuggled against Yuugi's cheek.

"Hey! That tickles!" Yuugi giggled as he was smothered with snuggling. "Aren't your friendly!"

"Kuri! Kuri!"

"Where did you come from anyway?" Yuugi asked as he held Kuriboh in his hands gently. Kuriboh squealed some more and Yuugi smiled widely. Kuriboh jumped to Yuugi's chest and snuggled him some more. Yuugi giggled at the soft fur rubbing against his arms.

"Kuri! Kuri! Kuriiiiiii!"

Mana walked into the room and stared at Yuugi for a moment. Kuriboh saw her and squealed happily. Mana giggled as she sat beside Kuriboh and Yuugi. Yuugi gently pet the top of Kuriboh's fur, smiling widely.

"Seems like pharaoh doesn't want you in trouble, Yuugi. He made his Kuriboh look after you…" Mana said, smiling.

"How can you tell this is his?" Yuugi asked in shock.

"Pharaoh always had a very affectionate Kuriboh. And, his was always a darker shade of brown than the other Kuriboh's." Mana said with a sigh. "Seems like pharaoh's father never liked his Kuriboh."

Yuugi stared at Kuriboh, gently rubbing his fingers through the fur. Mana put her hands out, asking with body language if she could hold Kuriboh for a minute. Yuugi handed Kuriboh to her and she smiled as Kuriboh snuggled against her cheek. Mana burst out laughing as Kuriboh started tickling her ear.

"K-Kuriboh! S-stop! HAHAHAHA!" Mana gently pushed Kuriboh away, calming down. Kuriboh bounced around in the air as Mana tried to catch him with some spells.

"Come here, Kuriboh…" Mana laughed as she tried to catch him with another spell. Kuriboh bounced around as Mana panted from using so much magic. Yuugi laughed as Kuriboh hopped by his shoulder and snuggled him. Yami walked into the room and watched as Mana and Yuugi laughed as Kuriboh bounced around and snuggled them.

"I see Kuriboh's been entertaining you two." Yami said, chuckling lightly.

"KURIIIIIIIIII!" Kuriboh jumped into Yami's chest and nuzzled him. Yami smiled a little as he patted Kuriboh's head. Yuugi watched Yami carefully as Yami motioned for Mana. Mana got up and stood beside Yami.

"Yuugi, could you please wait here for a moment?" Yami asked and Yuugi nodded silently. Yami, Mana and Kuriboh left the room. Yami turned to Mana, gently rubbing Kuriboh's fur.

"Something wrong, pharaoh?"

"Not really. I was just wondering…did you notice that power that Yuugi was emitting?" Yami asked as he looked towards the room where Yuugi was.

"I did actually." Mana nodded. "It's strong, whatever it is."

Yami nodded as he continued to stare at the room. Mana smiled as she motioned for Yami to go in and talk to Yuugi. Yami walked into the room and saw Yuugi sitting silently. His eyes seemed sad and longing. Kuriboh went towards Yuugi and nuzzled his cheek.

"Is something wrong, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Hmm?" Yuugi glanced at Yami. "Oh. I'm fine."

"You look upset." Yami said.

"It's nothing…" Yuugi said as he got up and began to walk off. Yami noticed tears in Yuugi's eyes and felt his heart stopped beating for a moment. Yami turned to follow but Yuugi ran off. Yami watched helplessly as Yuugi sped off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuugi screamed.

"Kuriboh, can you follow him for me?" Yami asked. "I need to make sure he's alright, but I don't want him to know he's being followed. If you find him, find me and I'll use shadow magic to get over there."

"Kuri!" Kuriboh nodded as he ran off to find Yuugi. Yami ran off in another direction, hoping to find Yuugi before he found the guards.


	5. Yami's Realization

Kawaii-hikari3: Yuugi's mad. ::glances at Yuugi::

Yami: ::raises an eyebrow::

Yuugi: ::looks around::

Kawaii-hikari3: You'll have the answer to this soon! ::smiles::

Yami: GOOD!

Kawaii-hikari3: Meow! Angry little kitty! ::laughs::

Yami: That made no sense…

Kawaii-hikari3: ::rolls eyes:: Try to bear with me!

* * *

Yuugi ran down the halls as fast as he could, even though he had no idea where he was going. Anger and fear was mixed in his eyes. Once he figured he had ran enough, he stopped and sat on the floor as he regained his breath. He closed his eyes and slowly calmed down. Voices started to echo in Yuugi's ears after a brief moment. He hid inside a pot and peaked at the two figures that came within site.

"Ya know, I can't believe that we're stuck guarding this place!" A tall blonde guard grumbled.

"Quit complaining. At least we're not tending farms all year long!" A slightly shorter black haired guard said.

"That's true…" The blonde nodded. "Ushio, ever notice there's nothing in here that's entertaining?"

"Yeah. I agree, Keith. I'm sick of watching this place without any perks!"

Yuugi watched the two guards talk as the stopped in front of his pot. They stopped talking and Yuugi held his breath, hoping they didn't hear him. Suddenly he saw them staring down at him. Yuugi stared up in shock and slight horror as Keith pulled him out of the pot by his arms and held him tightly.

"What do we have here?" Keith asked Ushio.

"Seems like a lost little boy to me."

"I'm not little!" Yuugi protested, blushing.

They both laughed hard as they stared at Yuugi. Yuugi's cheeks flared as they continued to laugh. Once they stopped, Keith and Ushio examined Yuugi carefully. Kuriboh peaked from behind a pot and growled lightly. In a heartbeat, Kuriboh vanished to tell Yami what was going on.

Yami was running down the halls, searching for any trace of Yuugi or anyone else who could help. After running nonstop, he had to catch his breath. Kuriboh popped beside him and started yelling in excitement and fear. Yami couldn't understand what Kuriboh was saying and blinked.

"KURI! KURIII! KURIII! KURI! KURI! KURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kuriboh yelled frantically. Yami hushed Kuriboh by hugging him lightly. Kuriboh looked at Yami and Yami smiled a little.

"Kuriboh. Take me to Yuugi." Yami said calmly and in a gentle whisper. Kuriboh nodded and transported them both to the place where Yuugi was. Yami and Kuriboh peaked from a corner and watched a little of what was going on. Keith had a hard grasp on Yuugi's arms and was holding him tightly above the floor. Ushio was smirking at Yuugi widely as Yuugi stared at them both in fear.

"Don't look at us like that! We aren't gonna hurt you!" Keith said.

"We just wanna have some fun…" Ushio said smirking even more.

"That's it…they aren't hurting him!" Yami whispered to Kuriboh. "Let's get Yuugi away from those guards." Yami and Kuriboh walked over to the guards, glaring death at them. Ushio backed off a little but Keith stood his ground, still squeezing Yuugi's arms.

"Ah, pharaoh. What brings you here?" Keith asked coolly.

"I see you're harassing my guest." Yami said with a growl. "I suggest you put him down this instant."

"Or what?" Keith asked.

Yami growled angrily at Keith as his eyes grew into a cold blood red. His whole body became surrounded by a black aura. He grabbed Keith's arm and squeezed it very tightly. Keith instantly dropped Yuugi to the ground and backed off with a look a fear on his face. Ushio and Keith ran as fast as they could to keep themselves alive and unharmed.

Kuriboh stared at Yami with a look of fear in his eyes as well. Yuugi watched as Yami turned towards him and stared at him blankly. He backed away from Yami and started shaking. Yami's eyes returned to normal and the aura vanished as he kneeled beside Yuugi.

"Don't come any closer!" Yuugi screamed as he managed to move away a little. He covered his head with his hands, trying to hold back the tears. Yami stared at Yuugi sadly as he watched Yuugi's shaking worsen. Yami gently touched Yuugi's shoulder and Yuugi flinched.

"Yuugi…please listen to me…" Yami said.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Yuugi said more to himself than to Yami. Yami pulled Yuugi into a light hug. Yuugi stared at Yami in confusion.

"I know you're afraid, but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry that you were frightened by that. You see…since I control shadow magic, it can control me. My anger and magic are connected so when I get angry…I use shadow magic as well…"

"Oh…" Yuugi said.

"It's a curse that my father gave to me…" Yami stared at Yuugi. "He cursed me when said, 'Anger is the key to your demise. Nothing will save you from it, unless you're willing to give up everything you own. If not, the curse will never break and you will die alone. Beware the innocence of amethyst, for they shall either save you or rip your soul apart. The decision is all in fate's hands'."

"He cursed you?" Yuugi asked softly. Yami did nothing more than close his eyes and nod. Yuugi's eyes watered as he eyed Yami.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? For saving me? I should be sorry! I ran off and didn't tell you why…" Yuugi sighed. "I have a gift, yet it's been my curse…"

"What?" Yami asked in shock.

Yuugi looked at Yami's hands and noticed they were a little burned. Yami watched as a green aura surrounded Yuugi as he gently held his hands. Yami's eyes widened as he watched the burns vanish with his own eyes.

"Everyone wants to control my gift…my gift of healing…many people have tried to take me from my home, but none of them were successful. That is, until the Egyptians came and burned my village to the ground. My grandfather saved me by transporting me to somewhere where I could be safe…why he sent me to the place where we were being attacked, I don't know. I don't even know if he's alive!" Yuugi burst into tears as he finished speaking.

Yami held Yuugi protectively as Yuugi buried his head into the other's chest. Yami whispered gentle words into Yuugi's ear as he rubbed Yuugi's back. Yuugi sobbed loudly as he clung to Yami, hugging him tightly. Yami picked Yuugi up carefully and held him. Yuugi stared as tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

"It's alright, Yuugi. Don't cry." Yami whispered as he began to walk back to his room. Yuugi closed his eyes, sobbing lightly. Kuriboh followed along, also trying to help Yuugi cheer up.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Kuriboh said softly as he stared at Yuugi.

Once Yami got back to the room, he placed Yuugi on the bed and sat beside him. Yuugi clung to Yami as if his life depended on it. Yami sighed as he heard a loud crashing noise. He heard Bakura screaming angrily and Ryou trying to calm him down.

"PHARAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Shimon yelled loudly.

"I better see what's going on…" Yami said with slight anger in his voice. "I'll be right back." Yami said as he gave Yuugi and tight squeeze and got up. Yuugi released his grip on Yami as his hands fell to his sides.

"Kuriboh, take care of him while I'm gone." Yami said as he exited the room. Kuriboh nodded as he snuggled against Yuugi's cheeks and chest. Yuugi giggled a little as he held Kuriboh in his arms.

Yami walked into the kitchen and found Bakura being restrained by Ryou. Bakura glared at Shimon angrily as Shimon did the same. Sighing, Yami walked in-between them and glanced at them both. They were still glaring at each other.

"What's going on?!" Yami snapped.

"This tomb robber was trying to steal something!"

"Can you PROVE that?!" Bakura asked angrily.

"Grr…" Shimon growled.

"I don't have the time to deal with piety things right now! Bakura, show me everything you have right now!" Yami said lowly and dangerously.

"I don't have any bags or anything! I couldn't steal anything even if I wanted to!" Bakura put his arms in the air and rolled his eyes. "I have NOTHING! Ryou was with me the whole time and he saw that I was doing nothing!"

"He's right. He was just helping me clean around here. I had my eye on him throughout the whole thing!" Ryou nodded.

"Then where's the missing plates?!" Shimon yelled.

"Uh, you're standing on them…" Ryou said as he stared at the ground.

Shimon looked at his feet and noticed he was standing on said plates. He picked them up and laughed nervously as everyone in the room glared angrily at him. Yami, realizing nothing was happening, dismissed Shimon and returned to his room. He found Yuugi was playing with Kuriboh when he stepped into the doorway.

"Kuriboh! No fair! You're to fast!" Yuugi said as he chased Kuriboh around the room, trying to catch him.

"Kuri! Kuriii!" Kuriboh bounced around as he zoomed behind Yami and hid. Yuugi ran around Yami, trying to catch Kuriboh. Yami blushed as he watched Yuugi run around him. He blinked and calmed down before they noticed anything. Kuriboh jumped into Yami's chest and snuggled him. Yami gently held Kuriboh, chuckling lightly.

"Aww! No fair, Kuriboh!" Yuugi pouted.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh hopped out of Yami's arms and snuggled against Yuugi's cheek as an apology. Yuugi giggled as he hugged Kuriboh tightly and rubbed his cheek against Kuriboh's fur. Yami smiled as he watched Yuugi. Yami realized something as he watched Yuugi. His smile grew larger, for deep within his heart and soul, he knew he had fallen in love with Yuugi.


	6. Two New Couples

Kawaii-hikari3: Yami realized he loves Yuugi! ::squeals:: Although, I think I've been neglecting the other pairs…

Jounouchi, Seto, Ryou and Bakura: HELL YEAH!

Kawaii-hikari3: ::nervous laugh:: Um…yeah…I better add some fluff between them or things are gonna get ugly! ::runs off::

* * *

Seto was peeking in on his cousin and Yuugi as a smirk came across his face. He never thought his cousin, the pharaoh, would actually be attracted to someone. He walked off, chuckling to himself. Jounouchi came running in Seto's direction and accidentally bumped into him. Jounouchi fell over and landed on his back. Seto leaned down and stared.

"You alright, Jounouchi?"

"Fine…oww…" Jounouchi grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Sorry 'bout dat. I was tryin' to find Ryou 'cause Bakura's lookin' for him."

"Haven't seen Ryou." Seto said with a shrug.

"Figures. Bakura'll have my head if I can't find Ryou."

"He better not touch you." Seto growled lowly and his eyes reflected how protective he was of Jounouchi. Jounouchi blushed very lightly and looked at the floor. Seto grabbed Jounouchi's arm and pulled him into his room. Jounouchi sat down on the bed and stared up at Seto and blinked.

"Jounouchi…" Seto grabbed Jounouchi's hands with his own and stared into his eyes. "…There's something I have to tell you."

"Um…wha'?" Jounouchi asked as his blush grew. _'Damn blush! Go away! Why am I blushing so much?! Do I love him? I must be going crazy! But…I like how he's holding my hands and staring at me…ok, I've DEFINITELY lost it!'_

Seto took a couple deep breaths to gain his composer. _'Ok, Seto, just say it. Say you love him. As ridiculous as it sounds, I've fallen head over heels in love with you, Jounouchi. I pray you feel the same otherwise I'll never be able to live this down.'_

"Um…ya gonna tell me now?" Jounouchi smiled. "Or are ya just gonna hold my hands all day?"

"Jounouchi, I love you." Kaiba said slowly and loudly. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he heard Seto speak those words to him. Jounouchi smiled happily as he squeezed Seto's hands.

"I love you too, Seto…"

Seto smirked as he leaned down and kissed Jounouchi's lips passionately. Jounouchi kissed Seto back and closed his eyes, smiling. Seto released his grip on Jounouchi's hands and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi, pulling him close. Jounouchi hugged Seto back, moaning a little. Seto pulled away and smirked. Jounouchi stared with a goofy smile on his face. Seto ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair and kissed his cheek.

Ryou was looking in, smiling widely. He was glad that they were together now. Bakura appeared beside him and wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders. Ryou smiled at Bakura as they walked into Ryou's room. Bakura burst out laughing as the sat on the bed.

"I can't believe that worked! Ryou, you're a genius!" Bakura said with a smirk.

"I knew they liked each other so…" Ryou blushed and fiddled with his fingers. "…I wanted them to get together."

"You're so caring. It's a wonder that I ever cared about someone like you so much." Bakura said as he pressed his forehead against Ryou's. Ryou's cheeks grew even redder as Bakura pulled him into an embrace. Ryou was frozen stiff for a moment, but suddenly found himself hugging the tomb robber who had stolen his heart.

"Ryou, there's something I haven't told you yet." Bakura said.

"What is it?" Ryou asked. Bakura moved some of Ryou's hair away and smirked. Ryou's eyes were wide as he felt Bakura's warm breath tickling his ear and whispering something soft and lovingly.

"I love you."

"You…love…me?" Ryou asked, taking deep breaths. Bakura nodded and waited for Ryou to react. He felt Ryou squeeze him tightly and nuzzle him tenderly.

"I love you, my tomb robber."

"You know, I could get used to that." Bakura said with a chuckle. Ryou giggled a little and felt Bakura kiss him. He held his breath for a moment before kissing Bakura back. Bakura ran his hands through Ryou's hair and touched his chest and shoulders. Ryou's cheeks flushed brightly as he felt his head spinning. Ryou pulled away, smiling and blushing. Bakura smirked as he pushed Ryou down and kissed him again.

Yami was staring in at them with a sad look on his face. Yuugi had fallen asleep and Yami decided to wonder around. He heard the two talking and found them kissing. He wanted to tell Yuugi how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin the bond they had. He couldn't tell how Yuugi felt about him and he didn't want to embarrass himself. He walked off quietly, still listening to Ryou giggling.

He wondered around until he found himself in Mahado's chambers. He saw Mahado standing outside of his own room, staring at the distressed pharaoh. Yami resisted to look into Mahado's eyes, but found himself staring into Mahado's eyes.

"Pharaoh, what's wrong?"

"Mahado, I love someone…but I don't want to embarrass myself by saying anything and scaring them…" Yami said as he sighed heavily.

"I see. You found the two new couples?"

"Two? I only new Bakura and Ryou were together!"

"Well, Seto and Jounouchi are now together too." Mahado said and stared at Yami. Yami felt even worse than before and rubbed his temples, shaking his head. Mahado felt guilty and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked at Mahado, resisting the urge to scream.

"I'm sorry, pharaoh. I didn't realize you didn't know. Maybe there's a way to tell Yuugi how you feel." Mahado said with a small smile on his face.

"How? Yuugi doesn't seem to care about me as more than just a friend, if that."

"Don't be so pessimistic." Mahado said. "Tell him when you're ready, ok?"

"Alright." Yami nodded and smiled at Mahado. He left and headed off to Yuugi. Mahado smiled as he watched Yami.

"Yuugi and the pharaoh…something tells me fate has a plan for these two…" Mahado said as he went into his room and smiled.


	7. Tricks and Misunderstandings

Kawaii-hikari3: Seems that there's two new couples. BakuraxRyou and SetoxJounouchi! ::applauds:: All we need now is Yami and Yuugi to hook up.

Yami and Yuugi: ::nods::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::smirks:: Plot twist time! ::evil laughter::

All: Uh, oh! ::sweat drops::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::evil laughter::

* * *

Anzu smiled to herself as she realized her spell had worked on Bakura, Ryou, Jounouchi and Seto. She took the love they felt for each other and allowed them to speak the words, even if it meant that she'd have no energy for a while. She started to feel the draining affects and began to wobble.

"Anzu?" Shimon asked as he stood beside her and supported her.

"It worked…it worked!"

"Um…what worked?"

"A spell…"

Shimon looked at Anzu in confusion. Something was wrong with her and he had no idea what it was exactly. Anzu released herself from Shimon's grasp and wobbled back into her room. She sat on her bed, smirking to herself.

"Soon, pharaoh, your heart shall be mine…"

Someone knocked on her door and Anzu snapped her head in that direction. Mana entered without Anzu even giving her an answer. Anzu glared at Mana and Mana glared back with an even more deadly look in her eyes.

"I see you're trying to corrupt pharaoh."

"I'm not trying to corrupt him. I'm simply trying to provoke his emotions."

"And what even makes you think his emotions are aimed towards you?"

"You little--" Anzu stood up and assaulted Mana. Mana and Anzu started fighting, punches and kicks flying. Mana had an advantage due to her full energy and magic level. She used her magic to cause the floor to become greasy. Anzu fell flat on her face and Mana laughed hard.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought." Mana said and she suddenly gasped. The grease she had summoned started to move and formed itself into a slime monster. It looked at Anzu and roared loudly. Anzu screamed loudly as she ran out of the room, running for her life. Mana pointed and laughed hard as the monster chased after Anzu.

"Mana, what did you do _now_?" Mahado asked as he stood beside Mana.

"I summoned a monster and it seems to have taken a liking to Anzu. At least something in this world likes her." Mana laughed even more. Mahado shook his head and followed Anzu and the monster, intent on stopping the monster before it destroyed the whole palace.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anzu screamed as she ran. Everyone heard her screaming and watched as the monster stopped and looked at them all.

"W-what's that thing?!" Jounouchi pointed.

"Something Mana summoned." Mahado said as he joined with everyone. "We better send the monster back before it hurts someone."

"Oh, can't we keep it? I'm sure it'll be good for putting Anzu in her rightful place on the ground!" Mana said as she stood beside Mahado.

"Sorry, Mana, but it's to dangerous." Mahado said as he used a spell to send the monster back to the shadows from where Mana summoned it. Mana pouted as her monster was sent away and Anzu was safe.

"S-she tried to kill me!" Anzu screamed as she clung to Yami's arm like a parasite. Yami forced himself not to gag as she started to cuddle, hoping he'd cuddle back. Yuugi was disgusted at the site, wishing Anzu would get off of Yami's arm.

"The only reason I attacked you was because you attacked me!"

"Well if you weren't so rude!"

"YOU'RE THE INSANE ONE! YOU'RE PLOTTING TO--"

"Stop bickering!" Shimon yelled. "You two can't get along! Separate yourselves this moment!"

"I need to stay with pharaoh…he'll protect me from her!" Anzu said, hiding behind Yami.

"Anzu, Mana isn't someone that you should need my protection from." Yami said, trying to make her leave.

"I'm not evil…" Mana said and muttered. "Unlike you…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Anzu said.

"ENOUGH!" Yami shouted, silencing everyone. "Anzu, you can stay in your room and Mana can stay in hers. That way neither one of you are hurting the other."

"Yes, pharaoh." Mana said respectfully as she walked towards her room. Anzu simply nodded as she walked to her room.

"What the hell is wrong with Anzu?!" Bakura said once she was gone.

"I'm not sure. She _is_ acting funny." Ryou said as he hugged Bakura.

"It seems that she's plotting something, according to Mana." Seto said.

"Should we ask her?" Yuugi asked.

"No." Shimon snapped. "She's obviously upset and I'm sure it was just their bickering style or something."

"Whatever it was, it better not interrupt me and Ryou again! We were in the middle of something!" Bakura said as he picked up Ryou bridal style. "Come, Ryou, let's continue…"

"Ok…" Ryou said as his cheeks flushed a little. Bakura smirked as they stepped inside the room and hid from sight. Everyone heard slight moans and tried to ignore them.

"Jounouchi and I were in the middle of something too. We best leave." Seto said as he grabbed Jounouchi's hand and led his into the room. Shimon, sick of all of these events, left and mumbled something to himself. Mahado bowed respectfully before leaving. Yuugi looked at Yami and smiled a little.

"Crazy night, huh?" Yuugi said.

"Very crazy indeed." Yami nodded and walked into his room. Yuugi followed and watched as Yami sat on the bed, rubbing his temples. Yuugi stood in front of Yami, looking at him in curiosity.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine…just thinking…"

"Alright." Yuugi said, smiling. Kuriboh, who was hiding from the monster, popped up and tackled Yami so he landed on his back with Kuriboh nuzzling him.

"Oof!" Yami said as Kuriboh nuzzled his cheek. "Kuriboh, you scared me."

"Kuri!" Kuriboh said, backing away, looking a little sad.

"Don't be upset, Kuriboh. You just surprised me is all." Yami said as he sat up.

"KURI!" Kuriboh tackled Yami again. Yuugi laughed as he watched Yami become smothered in Kuriboh's cuddles. Yami chuckled as he felt Kuriboh's fur rub against his skin. Yuugi watched as Kuriboh nuzzled Yami until he fell asleep on Yami's chest. Yami sat up slowly and held Kuriboh in his arms.

"He's asleep?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes." Yami pet Kuriboh gently. His eyes seemed to be distant as he stared at his faithful monster. Yuugi sat beside Yami, wondering what he was thinking about. Yami looked at Yuugi, smiling a little. Yuugi's cheeks reddened a little as Yami leaned his forehead against his own.

"Um…"

"Something wrong?" Yami asked softly. Yuugi's cheeks flushed as he felt Yami's warm breath tickling his cheeks. Yami smirked a little at Yuugi's reaction. Their lips so close that they were almost touching. Yuugi held his breath and stood up.

"Um…I'll be back in a minute!" Yuugi said as he ran out of the room. Yami's eyes closed, concealing the tears that formed in his eyes. Yami pet Kuriboh's fur gently, trying to take his mind off of Yuugi running away from him. The thought kept running in his mind and it hurt him to think Yuugi didn't feel the same as he did.

Yuugi was standing outside of the room, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. They were so close and their lips were mere inches apart. He had to stop his heart from racing, or else it would explode in his chest. He shook his head as an image of them kissing appeared in his head.

'_I shouldn't be thinking like that! He's a pharaoh and I'm a Japanese boy! We're so different, yet so alike…' _Yuugi sighed as he walked back into the room, finding Yami petting Kuriboh's fur. Yuugi sat beside him, a little shakily. Yami tilted his head away from Yuugi's direction, trying to make sure he didn't let any tears fall.

"Yami…I'm sorry about running off like that…I felt a bit nervous…" Yuugi rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…" Yami didn't respond, but only turned his head away more. Yuugi's eyes watered as he stood up and made an attempt to leave the room.

"It's not your fault." Yami said softly, making Yuugi gasp at the tone. Yuugi turned around to find Yami looking at him with tears in his eyes. Yuugi looked at Yami and bit his lip. He couldn't believe Yami was in tears. Yuugi could tell it was the fact he ran that hurt Yami so much and it made him feel guilty.

"Yami…" Yuugi said as he walked over to Yami. Yami lowered his gaze, feeling the tears trying to escape his eyes. Yuugi sat beside Yami and burst into tears. Yami looked at Yuugi in shock and slight horror.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

"I hurt you…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…" Yuugi said in-between sobs. Kuriboh woke up and looked at Yuugi.

"Kuri?"

"Oh, Kuriboh…I'm sorry I woke you up…" Yuugi said, lightly rubbing Kuriboh's head. Kuriboh could sense they needed to talk so he got up and floated in the balcony. Yami looked at Kuriboh and then back at Yuugi. He hugged Yuugi and held him close, letting him calm down.

"Don't cry, Yuugi. It's not your fault." Yami whispered, still trying to fight off his own tears.

"Yes it is!" Yuugi screamed. "I can tell I hurt you…you wouldn't look at me and…you're really upset! I'm sorry, Yami. I just didn't know how to react and I felt so nervous."

"It's ok." Yami said as strongly as he could. Yuugi heard the catch in his voice and looked at Yami. Yami stared into Yuugi's eyes and forced himself not to break down.

"Yami…" Yuugi sniffled. He gently touched Yami's cheek with his hand and Yami's eyes widened. Yami could feel the tears falling and slowly sliding down his cheeks. Yuugi was staring at him with such compassion and caring in his eyes.

"Don't cry." Yuugi said softly. Yami wiped his eyes with his arm and looked at Yuugi. Yami gently started wiping Yuugi's tears away with his thumb. Yuugi's cheeks flushed as Yami hugged him tightly.

"Yuugi…" Yami whispered.

"Y-yes?"

"There's something important that I need to tell you…"

"Yuugi!" Shimon yelled from outside the room. "You're needed!"

"Tell me later, alright?"

"Alright." Yami nodded slowly as Yuugi ran out to meet with Shimon. Kuriboh went to Yami and Yami hugged Kuriboh tightly. He pet Kuriboh sadly, letting only one more tear escape his eye.


	8. Love and Plotting

ewKawaii-hikari3: Aww! Poor Yami! Shimon took Yuugi before he could what he needed! ::hits Shimon's head::

Shimon: ::rubs head and grumbles::

Kawaii-hikari3: No interrupty the YxY!

Shimon: That's not even a word!

Kawaii-hikari3: JUST LEMME WORK HERE! ::rolls eyes:: Geez! Everyone's a critic!

* * *

Yuugi approached Shimon and looked at him, smiling. Shimon smiled lightly back at Yuugi. Yuugi's eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked kept his eyes locked into Shimon's. Shimon bent down a little and had a very serious look on his face while he spoke.

"Yuugi, there's something important that I need to tell you." Shimon said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Ever since you came here I've noticed that there's something special about you. It seems the council members have also heard rumors about this and wish to speak with you at once."

"He will do no such thing." Yami said as he walked beside Yuugi. "Those incompetent fools don't need to see Yuugi, nor do I permit them do."

"B-but pharaoh!" Shimon was shocked at Yami's dangerous tone. "They wish to see him at once!"

"Tell them they won't see Yuugi and if they have a problem, they can leave Egypt and never return. I don't want a bunch of corrupted fools talking about how to manipulate Yuugi!" Yami grabbed Yuugi's wrist and gently and quickly lead Yuugi away. Shimon was thrown for a loss as he watched them leave. Giving up, he turned and returned to the council room to find no one there. He groaned as he went into his own room to rest.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked with a tone of fear ringing in his voice.

"Hn?"

"Is there a reason that you're leading me around?"

"To get you as far away from those fools as I possibly can."

"Um…why?"

Yami stopped short, causing Yuugi to wobble a little before regaining his balance and staring at Yami in the eyes. Yami's eyes were still crimson, but there was a cold and unforgiving tone in them that sent a shudder down Yuugi's spine.

"Yuugi, the council members are corrupted and don't deserve to look at you. Those sleazy members have been around for a long time and have the ability to manipulate anyone they want. I don't want you to be used or harmed in any way." Yami said softly.

"Um…ok…" Yuugi said, blushing brightly. He couldn't believe he was causing such a big fuss and it was scaring him a little. Yami smiled at Yuugi and calmed down from a rage that was starting to surface. Yuugi stared at Yami, his cheeks still tinged with a blush. Yami lead Yuugi outside and by the Nile's edge. They watched the water as the sun began to rise.

Yami stared at Yuugi and felt the urge to scream the words he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and gripped Yuugi's hands with his own. Yuugi's cheeks grew redder as he held his breath for a moment, before exhaling slowly.

"Yuugi…I need to tell you this…"

"Then tell me what you need to tell me." Yuugi said, smiling.

"Ever since you came here…I noticed that you affected me…" Yami gulped a little, nervously continuing. "Before you came, I was rarely happy and I didn't feel anything but anger or frustration. You reopened my heart and allowed me to feel happy again. You allowed me to feel something else too…and that would be love…I love you, Yuugi."

Yuugi's eyes were wide and he was agape. Yami's cheeks were flushed and he was staring at Yuugi, longing to hear a response. Yuugi tightened the grip on Yami's hands and looked straight into Yami's captivating eyes, smiling.

"Yami…I love you too…I just didn't know how to tell you…" Yuugi's eyes watered as Yami pulled him into an embrace. Yuugi hugged Yami tightly, loving the feeling of being held in Yami's arms. Yami gently rubbed Yuugi's hair with his fingers and bent down, capturing Yuugi's lips with his own. Yuugi gasped a little but melted at the tender and loving kiss he was receiving. Yami deepened it a little and Yuugi held Yami tighter. Only after a large oxygen loss did they pull away.

"Yuugi…" Yami panted and smirked. "That was wonderful."

"Yeah…" Yuugi nodded, cheeks flushed with a crimson color that matched Yami's eyes. Yami caressed Yuugi's cheek tenderly, a smile curved onto his lips as he touched Yuugi's skin. Yuugi felt dizzy and happy at the same time and didn't want it to stop.

Everyone in the palace had been watching Yami and Yuugi; seeing the whole thing. While most of them were smiling or smirking in happiness, there were people who were outraged. Anzu and Shimon were mortified and disgusted at site and seeing them together. Anzu was mad that her spell now wouldn't work on Yami and he that he didn't love her. Shimon was disgusted that Yami fell in love with another guy, especially a foreign one.

Yami and Yuugi noticed a lot of eyes staring at them and there faces flushed instantly. The group surrounded by Seto, Jounouchi, Ryou, Bakura, Mana and Mahado. They stared at the two flushing twins and started asking questions. While Yami and Yuugi were busy with them, Anzu and Shimon snuck away with horrified looks on their faces.

"I can't believe they're together!" Anzu shuddered. _'I didn't even use my spell on pharaoh for him and me to be together! That must mean pharaoh really cares about that boy very deeply…GRR!'_

"Neither can I. This is outrageous!" Shimon nodded. "We must do something!"

"Hmm…that gives me an idea…" Anzu smirked. "Maybe we can separate them and regain the rightful order that has no been crushed. We must make sure that pharaoh and…Yuugi…don't last!"

"You expect me to fiddle with pharaoh's love life?! As outrageous as this is, I know we shouldn't interfere!"

"Shimon!" Anzu glared at Shimon with a large death glare. "We cannot let this continue! Who will take the throne after pharaoh if he's with another guy?!"

"…You do make a good point…" Shimon sighed. "Fine, we can TRY to separate them. What's your plan?"

"The council's interested in Yuugi, right? I'm sure with their cooperation, things will work in our favor!" Anzu walked off with a strange aura surrounding her. Shimon's eyes widened as he realized he was in a whole lot of trouble and this one agreement could cause a lot of problems.


	9. Interrupting the Pharaoh

Kawaii-hikari3: Eek! It's almost been a month since my last update!

All: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!

Kawaii-hikari3: Uh...well...I had a minor case of writer's block! Well, I finally got some ideas and here's the newest chaper!

* * *

The group of people eyed Yami and Yuugi, smiling and smirking. Yuugi clung to Yami's arm, blushing in modestly. Yami looked at his sweet lover and smiled softly. Everyone's eyes were filled with happiness and splendor.

"So, what took you two so long to admit your feelings?" Seto asked, teasing a little.

"Seto!" Jounouchi gave a look that hinted he was being rude. He would've continued, but Seto captured Jounouchi's lips in his own before there was a chance of an argument. Bakura, not liking being left out, swung Ryou to face him and purred seductively. Ryou's cheeks flared as he saw Bakura's expression of interest.

"Seems that everyone's in love." Mana giggled.

"Seems that way." Mahado nodded.

Yami embraced Yuugi loosely, kissing his lovers forehead softly. Mana started to ogle at all the romance around her. Mahado smiled a little, not much into the romance, but happy to see his friends happily in love. A muffled thud was heard and all eyes noted Bakura had tackled Ryou into the sand, kissing Ryou passionately. Bakura looked up and broke the kiss.

"Hey, quit staring! Go stare at the pharaoh and his lover!" Bakura looked down at Ryou. "Where were we?"

"You were just kissing me…" Ryou said breathlessly.

"Sounds about right…" Bakura pressed his lips hard against Ryou's and smirked. Seto glanced at the two and had a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Jounouchi asked.

"They're…" Seto's expression grew more disgusted as Bakura started tugging at Ryou's outfit. "They're getting to involved."

"I bet you're only saying that 'cause that ain't us." Jounouchi said, kissing Seto's lips lightly. Seto blushed a little and carefully picked Jounouchi up, not breaking the kiss at all.

"Aww! This is so adorable!" Mana cried out.

"If you'll excuse us…" Yami said. "…Yuugi and I need to be alone right now…"

"Ok…" Mahado said as he looked at Yami. "I'll make sure no one suffocates."

Yami laughed as he lead Yuugi inside the palace. Yuugi's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and naivety. He wasn't used to seeing so much affection before. Yami lead Yuugi into his room and laid Yuugi down on the bed gently. Yami laid himself down beside Yuugi, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's shoulders. Yuugi could hear Ryou's moans and Bakura's loud chuckles.

"Bakura's so loud…" Yami grumbled.

"Yeah…"

"Seto usually keeps things quiet, I'm sure they're already coming in and giving Bakura and Ryou some space." Yami said, nuzzling his head into Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi blushed a little more and wrapped one of his arms around Yami's waist.

"Seto! Ahh!" Jounouchi cried out as he was pushed into one of the outside walls. Yami groaned as he heard Jounouchi's moans and Seto's purrs. Yuugi could see them from the doorway, kissing each other passionately.

"Could you two please keep it down?" Yami asked a little loudly, so they could hear him over their joyful moans.

"Sorry!" Jounouchi said, blushing. Seto forced Jounouchi into their room and tackled Jounouchi on the bed. He laid down on top of Jounouchi and smothered him with kisses on his neck and lips.

Yami glanced at them briefly before looking at Yuugi. Yuugi's cheeks were a bright red and he was staring at the bed. Yami smiled and kissed Yuugi lightly, trying to get Yuugi to snap out of his embarrassed trance. Yuugi's eyes widened as he watched Yami pull away with a smirk on his lips.

"AHHH! BAKURA! THAT HURTS! AHHH!" Ryou was heard yelling from outside.

"OH RA! BAKURA! DON'T BITE RYOU THAT HARD ON THE NECK!" Mana yelled with embarrassment ringing in her voice.

"What! I'm having fun!" Bakura yelled. "Fine! We'll go inside then!"

Yami groaned in annoyance and shifted so his head was buried in a pillow. Yuugi turned and hugged Yami tightly, wondering why Yami was so upset.

"Will they just keep quiet?" Yami mumbled into the pillow, as if answering Yuugi's unspoken question. Yuugi understood Yami and giggled a little.

"Yami, don't get angry."

"How am I supposed to give my attention to you if they keep making so much noise!" Yami said, turning his head to stare into Yuugi's amethyst eyes.

"Just focus on me." Yuugi said, smiling. Yami smirked and rubbed his nose against Yuugi's. Yuugi's cheeks flared and his eyes questioned Yami's actions.

"Confused, Yuugi?"

"Yeah. Why are you rubbing my nose with yours?"

"This is something that we Egyptians do when we really care for someone." Yami purred. "I've never done this with anyone else…"

Yuugi's mouth opened to say something, but Yami pressed his lips against his own. Yuugi moaned quietly as he felt Yami's hands slide to his hair. Yami's fingers ran through Yuugi's messy locks and rested on the back of Yuugi's head.

'_This feels so good…so right…' _Yuugi thought to himself. _'I always want to be with Yami…'_

Yami broke his kiss and glared at the door. Yuugi blinked and looked to see Shimon and Anzu standing inside the room, staring. Yami sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, not at all pleased with being interrupted. Yuugi sat up and stared at the two people who had interrupted, with his face showing disappointment.

"Any reason you two came and interrupted us?" Yami asked.

"The council's begging to see Yuugi." Anzu said. "They refuse to rest until they meet with him."

"I said they couldn't see Yuugi and I still won't allow it!" Yami said angrily. "Shimon, didn't you tell them what I said!"

"I tried, but they wouldn't listen." Shimon said calmly.

"Leave." Yami said angrily.

"But…" Anzu and Shimon both said at the same time.

"Leave!" Yami said angrily. Anzu and Shimon nodded before leaving the room. Yuugi stared at Yami with a look of slight fear spread across his face. Yami groaned and laid down and put his hands over his face. Yuugi stared at Yami with sad and sympathetic eyes.

"They won't rest until they see you…" Yami said.

"Hmm…" Yuugi said softly.

"I don't want them to see you. Those fools will find out about your gift and try to steal it from you." Yami said angrily. "…I won't let them harm you…"

Yuugi remained silent and stared at Yami for a long moment. He took his hands and moved Yami's hands away from his face. Yami stared at Yuugi softly and sighed.

"You're so kind…" Yuugi said.

"Yuugi…" Yami began, but felt Yuugi place his lips on top of his own. Yuugi pulled away, smiling.

"Rest. You're to upset. I'll be right here." Yuugi said softly and soothingly. Yami nodded and pulled Yuugi so the smaller boy was laying on top of him. Yuugi blushed and listened to Yami's heartbeat as Yami fell asleep. Yuugi's eyes began to droop as he snuggled closer to the source of his comfort.

"Sleep well, Yami…" Yuugi whispered softly.


	10. The Council's Plot

Kawaii-hikari3: Yami's in a bad mood /snickers/ Looks like he wanted some action from his lover!

Yami /blushes/ SHUT UP!

Kawaii-hikari3: Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my ficcy! Please read and review!

* * *

Yuugi woke up from his sleep when he heard someone calling out for him. His eyes slowly opened and he found himself sleeping beside Yami, whose arms refused to let the young Japanese boy leave their grip. Yuugi kept hearing someone calling for him and he sighed lowly, eventually breaking free of Yami's grip. He snuck out of the room, knowing that Yami needed rest, and followed the sound of the voice who kept calling to him.

Yuugi found Anzu and Shimon standing in front of a large closed door. Yuugi smiled softly at the two people who guarded the door and approached them slowly, having a strange feeling coursing through his body.

"Yuugi, I see you heard us." Shimon said.

"Yes, but why did you have to call for me? Couldn't you just get me?"

"I'm afraid that would've made matters…complicated…" Anzu said, her eyes narrowing on the young boy. Yuugi felt a shudder run through his spine and his briefly shook. Shimon and Anzu glanced at each other and then returned their gaze back to Yuugi.

"I think we can talk about this later! I'm still kinda tired and I wanna rest! Nice talking to you!" Yuugi said nervously fast and turned to leave. Shimon and Anzu each grabbed one of Yuugi's shoulders and pulled him closer to the door.

"Don't leave yet…" Shimon said lowly.

"…You haven't met with everyone…" Anzu said just as lowly.

"Let me go!" Yuugi squirmed, but he couldn't break himself free from the tight grips on his shoulders. He found himself being pulled into the guarded room. Yuugi tried to break free as the doors opened and he was relentlessly pulled inside, but his efforts were all in vain. Once inside, the door closed behind them and the room was completely dark and had an eerie feel to it. Yuugi felt the hands that squeezed his shoulders release their grip and footsteps came closer towards him.

Yuugi's eyes were wide as the multiple footsteps slowly came closer to him. He backed away as fast as he could and bumped into the door, which gave a small amount of light by its cracks. Yuugi banged on the doors as hard as he could, hoping someone outside would hear him.

"HELP! ANYONE! LET ME OUT!" Yuugi cried at the top of his lungs, hoping that someone would hear. He kept calling out until his throat went dry and his voice gone. Yuugi coughed a couple times and breathed deeply. The footsteps stopped and the whole room was engulfed in light.

"Yuugi, we've been expecting you." A group of older male voices said. Yuugi's eyes widened as he slowly turned around. He saw seven regal men all huddled together and whispering among themselves. Yuugi stared at them and noticed the dark looks on their faces.

"It seems that he is the one we've been waiting for." One of them said.

"Those eyes…"

"…The energy…"

Yuugi stood perfectly still, to terrified to move. His eyes were wide and filled with fear as the men walked over to him and surrounded him. Each one of them started to grab at Yuugi and started intended to find his ability of healing. Yuugi started screaming and scrunched down, covering his head with his hands. Hands were reaching for him, while some cold hands were harshly touching him; wanting to feel around his past. As they touched him, many memories from Yuugi's past came flying back at him. A mix of sweet and horrifying memories shot across Yuugi's mind within the blink of an eye. The door suddenly flew open and crimson eyes glared at the huddled men, his entire being surrounded by dark energy.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yami yelled loudly and dangerously. The men jumped and backed away from Yuugi, glancing at each other nervously. Yami ran beside Yuugi and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Yuugi clung to Yami tightly, sniffling loudly. Yami noticed Yuugi's terrified condition and glared at the seven men angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Yami roared angrily. No one in the room spoke, but simply stared. Yami felt Yuugi cling tighter to him, burying his head into Yami's shoulder. Yami looked at Yuugi and held him close. He glared at the men again, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Well?" Yami said with a large amount of annoyance in his voice. The men looked at each other and one of them, the leader, spoke up.

"Pharaoh, we just wanted to see the boy's power. We did not mean to scare him."

"You terrified him!" Yami said angrily as he felt Yuugi shaking in his arms.

"We did not-"

"Silence!" Yami growled. "You disobeyed my orders, brought Yuugi here against his will and terrified him! You're all lucky that I don't exile you!"

"What about Anzu and Shimon! They dragged him in here!" One of them cried.

"I heard from them that you wanted to see Yuugi." Yami narrowed his eyes. "It looks like you _made _Anzu andShimon bring Yuugi here by force and wits, am I correct?"

"Ah…" The faces of the seven men paled considerably, knowing that Yami knew their secret.

"As I thought…" Yami said, shaking his head. He stood up, helping Yuugi to stand also. Yuugi was still shaking, to frightened to comprehend a word being said. The men gulped nervously, waiting for Yami to finish what he wanted to say. Yami saw the guilt in their eyes and knew instantly what they were up to.

"You seven are sick…you tried to find out everything about Yuugi and you have scared him! You're a disgrace! I don't know what demon possessed you to try to do this, but I'll deal with you seven council members later. Right now, I must attend to Yuugi." Yami picked up Yuugi and cradled him in his arms. "If any of you try to leave before I deal with you, you'll regret it."

The council nodded and grumbled some acknowledgements and Yami left angrily, the dark energy that surrounded him was starting to fade once Yuugi stopped shaking and was slightly calmer.

"What now? We will never be able to find out if he is the right boy now!" One of the council members groaned.

"Do not worry." One of them said with a smirk. "I think I found some information that would be of use to us…"

Yami walked with Yuugi slowly, making sure he didn't startle the already traumatized boy. Yuugi's eyes were wide as he stared up at Yami and looked into his eyes fearfully. Yami looked softly into Yuugi's eyes, as angry as he was.

"Ya…mi…" Yuugi's voice was practically gone and very raspy, so it was hard to understand. Yami, having very acute hearing, understood what Yuugi had to say. Yami smiled softly at Yuugi, a look of reassurance on his face. Yami walked Yuugi into their room and gently laid the terrified boy down. Yami started to move away, but Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and held him tightly and made a soft sound.

"Yuugi…" Yami said softly as he sat Yuugi up and placed him carefully in his lap. Yuugi buried his head into Yami's shoulder and remained still. Yami hugged Yuugi lightly as he heard soft sobs escape Yuugi's lips and felt his shoulder dampen. He messaged Yuugi's back gently and quietly hushed him.

"It's alright Yuugi. I won't let them near you anymore. Hush. It's alright." Yami said softly. Yuugi cried heavily into Yami's shoulder until he couldn't shed another tear. Yuugi moved his head away from Yami's shoulder and pulled away from Yami, his eyes staring straight into crimson pools.

"Yami…" Yuugi whispered, his voice beginning to recuperate.

"Don't talk yet, Yuugi. You used most of your voice screaming." Yami said softly.

"I don't care." Yuugi whispered. "I wanted to know…how did you find me?"

"I heard you. I knew the council members had you, strangely enough, so I just went into the council room and found you." Yami said.

"Thank you…" Yuugi whispered softly, his eyes glistening with gratitude. He lunged at Yami and squeezed him, snuggling with Yami lovingly. Yami smiled at Yuugi and held him. Kuriboh had been hiding in the room the entire time and had watched them with happiness glistening in its violet eyes. Kuriboh knew his master had found a lover and they really cared for each other.


	11. A Guest

Kawaii-hikari3: Awwww! Poor Yuugi!

Yami: Yes, poor Yuugi! You harmed my lover/huggles Yuugi/

Yuugi /blushes brightly/

Kawaii-hikari3: I didn't do it! The council did! And, they're up to something sinister. /hinthint/

Yami and Yuugi: What are they up to?

Kawaii-hikari3: You'll see. Just read more chapters and you'll learn.

* * *

Yuugi cuddled Yami a little more, still a little uneasy about the whole council incident. He heard Yami's breath against his ear and it sent a shiver of pleaser throughout his body. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and stared into entrancing crimson orbs.

"Yami…" Yuugi breathed softly.

"Yes, Yuugi?" Yami asked softly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just admiring you." Yuugi giggled as a small blush crept across his cheeks. Yami smiled and pulled Yuugi close. Yuugi cuddled a little more and closed his eyes, exhausted from the whole incident. Yami waited until Yuugi fell asleep before he dared to lay the boy down. He turned his head to find a bunch of curious eyes staring in. Yami waved silently and they all walked inside.

"We were wondering about him…" Mana said softly. Mahado stared at Yuugi with an expression curiosity on his face.

"We kinda overheard him cryin'." Jounouchi said with a slight nod. Seto nudged Jounouchi's ribs harshly, causing Jounouchi to shoot a little glare. Ryou sighed sadly and Bakura hugged his lover lightly.

"The council got to him." Yami whispered loud enough so they each could hear him, yet remained quiet so Yuugi could rest. Everyone's eyes widened as a gasp escaped some of their lips. Kuriboh floated by Yami's side with big eyes, silently wondering how Yuugi was doing. Yami smiled reassuringly to Kuriboh, showing him Yuugi would be better soon.

Kuriboh's eyes brightened as he snuggled against Yami briefly. Yami wrapped his arms around Kuriboh, since he was starting to get used to hugging something. Kuriboh stared up at Yami and Yami smiled very softly.

"Pharaoh…" Mahado said softly. Yami looked up into Mahado's eyes, staring at him sadly. Mahado walked over to Yami and stood above him. Kuriboh moved away and watched them from a birds eye view. Mahado felt his pharaoh hug him and bury his head into his chest.

Yami pulled away from Mahado after a long moment, looking frustrated and exhausted. His eyes were closed with a solemn expression on his face. Everyone got the feeling Yami wanted to be alone, so they left silently. Mahado lingered, taking a final glance at his leader before sighing softly and exiting the room. Kuriboh sat on Yami's lap and stared up at Yami. Yami hugged Kuriboh tightly and covered his face in Kuriboh's silky fear, sighing heavily.

"Kuri?" Kuriboh asked sadly. Yami sniffled a little as he pulled away, a fake smile on his face. Kuriboh looked in Yuugi's direction and Yami looked back as best he could. A slight moan escaped pale lips as the sleeping boy sat up. Wide amethysts locked with shocked crimson and they each held the others gaze. Yuugi crawled beside Yami and stared at him, gently touching his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Yami started. "I didn't realize you would wake up so quickly. You surprised me."

"Yami…" Yuugi whispered softly. Yami took Yuugi's hand, the same one which was resting on his cheek, and held it, nuzzling it gently. Yuugi blushed lightly as he felt Yami's warm cheek rub against his fingers.

Yami embraced Yuugi and used his head to rub against Yuugi's hair. Yuugi's cheeks burned a little more as he giggled. Yami's eyes dried as he stared at his beautiful love.

"Yami…I never want to leave your side…"

"Neither do I, Yuugi."

"Pharaoh! Someone wishes to see you and Yuugi immediately!" Seto said as he rushed into the room. Both boys nodded as they got up and followed Seto as he lead them to their guest. Yuugi's eyes widened as he saw the person who wished to see them so dearly.

"Ji-chan…" Yuugi murmured as he stared in shock.


	12. Enter Sugoroku

Yami noticed Yuugi's shocked expression as his young love stared at the elder gentleman standing right in front of them. As quickly as he could, Yuugi ran into his grandfather's arms and embraced him. Yami could hear Yuugi crying happily as spoke in words he couldn't understand.

"Yuugi…" The old man said softly as he ruffled Yuugi's hair. Yuugi giggled a little as he looked at his grandfather with large teary eyes.

"Yami, this is my grandfather, Sugoroku. It seems that he hasn't had a spell to allow him to speak in…whatever language I am…" Yuugi said with a laugh.

"I'll let him speak." Yami said as he used a spell. He swung his arms around a little as they glowed a light white. When he stopped the entire room was blinding in light. When the light slowly died away, Sugoroku opened his mouth and began to speak in the same tongue as Yami.

"What on earth was that!"

"That was a spell, grandfather." Yuugi said. "And my love, Yami, used it."

Yami's cheeks blushed a little, but his tanned skin concealed the light redness. Sugoroku walked over to Yami and inspected him closely.

"I've never seen clothes like this before…"

"These clothes are fitting for an Egyptian, such as myself. I am the pharaoh of this land." Yami said nonchalantly. Sugoroku's eyes were huge once he heard Yami's words.

"Grandfather…?" Yuugi asked in confusion.

"Y-you're pharaoh! You're so young!" Sugoroku said loudly, not concerned with how he sounded.

"It's a long story…" Yami said softly. Sugoroku started asking Yami question after question in an alarming rate. Yami, with the most lost look on his face, answered them all to the best of his ability. Yuugi giggled as he watched his lover and his grandfather talk. Yuugi smiled as he watched the confused look on Yami's face grow more confused with every word.

After a long and seemingly endless amount of questions, Sugoroku smiled at Yami and closed his lips, signaling he was done talking. Yami, letting out a mental sigh of relief, walked over to Yuugi and kissed his cheek sweetly. Yuugi's face burned a bright red as he giggled in glee. Yami turned to Sugoroku and smiled softly.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Thank you." Sugoroku smiled. Yuugi was grinning ear to ear, figuring he'd never leave Yami's side. Sugoroku spoke again, saying something that neither of the lovers wanted to hear.

"But we won't be staying for long."

"G-grandfather!" Yuugi ran up to Sugoroku and stared up at him. "I don't wanna go back to Japan! I love being here, with Yami!"

"Yuugi…" Sugoroku put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "…We don't belong here. We have to go back to Japan. I know you'll miss Egypt, but you'd miss Japan even more."

"No I wouldn't!" Yuugi protested. "You can't take me back! I won't go!"

"Yuugi…"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Yuugi stomped his foot, eyes tearing in anger. Yami walked over to Yuugi and hugged him, giving Yuugi and himself a little comfort. Sugoroku looked at Yuugi sadly, wanting to go home with his grandson terribly. Yuugi buried his head in Yami's chest and sniffled deeply, fighting back the tears. Yami looked at Sugoroku, giving a torn look.

"Sugoroku…" Yami whispered softly. "Why don't you stay for a little and see what Egypt's like? Maybe you'll change your mind then?"

"Alright. How about three days?"

"Three days?" Yami asked, shocked at the short time period.

"That's how long I'm willing to stay."

"Grandfather!" Yuugi said a bit angrily, wanting him to stay longer.

"Yuugi, it's three days or nothing." Sugoroku said in a dominant tone. Yuugi snapped his head to look at his grandfather, a couple tears escaping from his eyes and splashing against the floor.

"How would we get back to Japan anyway, grandfather!" Yuugi said furiously.

"I know a spell. How do you think I got here in the first place? How do you think I sent you here?" Sugoroku said. Yuugi stared at the floor, realizing he wasn't thinking thatclearly. Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead softly, trying to help his lover calm down.

"Grandfather…I don't wanna go back…" Yuugi said quietly.

"We'll see how things go." Sugoroku said softly.

"Has anyone given you a room?" Yami asked Sugoroku.

"Yes. Someone has actually. I better go than…" Sugoroku said with a nod. He left swiftly and quietly, leaving Yami and Yuugi alone. Yuugi's watery eyes stared at the ground, soft sobs escaping his slightly open lips. Yami ran a hand through Yuugi's hair, whispering some soft comforting words into his ear. Yuugi looked at Yami and stared at him for a while. His eyes suddenly grew even sadder as he almost collapsed into his love's arms, screaming into Yami's chest.

"He doesn't understand! I don't wanna leave!" Yuugi screamed loudly. Even though the words were muffled, Yami could hear them clearly. Yami kissed Yuugi gently. Yuugi's anger vanished once he felt Yami's lips press against his own. He melted into that tender kiss and leaned closer against Yami, lifting one of his legs up cutely. Yami embraced Yuugi tightly and smiled a bit.

'_I'll do whatever it takes to make Sugoroku like it here in Egypt. I can't allow Yuugi to be taken from me.' _Yami thought.


	13. Three Days

Bakura and Ryou walked casually toward the main hallway. When they arrived, they found Yuugi walking off sadly and quickly. Yami was watching him with an even sadder look on his face. Ryou looked at Bakura and Bakura sighed.

"You go after Yuugi, I'll talk to the pharaoh…"

"Ok." Ryou nodded and sped off. Bakura walked over to Yami and looked at him with curiosity. Yami didn't even realize Bakura was there and he sighed heavily. Bakura, sneaking up behind Yami quietly, smirked a bit. Yami stood still and just when Bakura was about to surprise him, Yami walked off. Bakura made a displeased face and walked after Yami, still keeping his presence unknown.

Ryou in the meantime had found Jounouchi and told him that Yuugi was upset. Jounouchi immediately went with Ryou to find Yuugi. Yuugi ran outside the palace and run up to the Nile's edge. He sank to his knees and stared sadly at his own reflection.

"Yami…" Yuugi murmured as he thought about his love. He closed his eyes and took a deep, staggered breath. Jounouchi and Ryou found Yuugi and walked over to him.

"Hey…" Jounouchi said softly. Yuugi jumped and looked back at Jounouchi in surprise.

"O-oh, Jounouchi! You scared me!" Yuugi said, putting on a fake smile. Jounouchi and Ryou sat down and stared carefully at Yuugi, examining him closely. Yuugi, not liking being stared at, looked at the golden sand and fiddled with some of the grains.

"What's buggin' ya?" Jounouchi asked.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lyin'." Jounouchi said with a nod.

"Yuugi, we want to help." Ryou said softly. Yuugi took a deep breath and turned to face his two pursuers. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Grandfather came and…he wants to take me back to Japan…" Yuugi said softly. Jounouchi and Ryou gasped simultaneously.

"Yuugi! Ya can't leave!" Jounouchi said.

"It wouldn't be the same without you!" Ryou said.

"I don't wanna go either…Grandfather's so set on me going back with him…he says he'll stay here for three days only…" Yuugi said as his voice trailed off as he inhaled sharply. He heard another pair of footsteps in the sand and looked up to find Mahado staring down at him.

"What's going on?" Mahado asked.

"Yuugi's grandfather wants to take him back to Japan." Ryou said. Yuugi nodded slowly, shaking a bit. Mahado bent down beside Yuugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yuugi's eyes snapped open and stared at Mahado in shock.

"Mahado…" Yuugi gasped, thinking Mahado was to stern to be this compassionate.

"I'll try to help you stay in Egypt." Mahado said. Jounouchi and Ryou both nodded. Yuugi stared at them and felt his eyes water. He took a deep breath and found himself in tears.

"T-thank you…" Yuugi said, wiping at his eyes. "I-I don't wanna leave here and I really appreciate your help…"

Yami was standing on the balcony, watching Yuugi from afar. His crimson eyes were half-closed and his heart painfully beating. He hated to think of his love leaving. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"What troubles you, cousin?" Seto asked as he walked beside Yami.

"My lover might leave me…"

"What!"

"His grandfather came and he wants to take Yuugi back to Japan…" Yami said, cupping a cheek with his hand and leaning against the balcony's high wall. Seto didn't respond and noticed that Mana walked into the room.

"Hey…what's going on…?" She asked softly, sensing something was wrong.

"I might lose my lover…" Yami said softly.

"Oh…" Mana said sadly. She walked beside Yami and stared at him. Yami closed his crimson eyes and sighed again. Seto and Mana looked at each other, nodding that they needed to leave. Silently, they both walked off. Yami heard them leave, but said nothing to them. He looked down again and found Yuugi playing with Jounouchi and Ryou, Mahado monitoring them. Yami chuckled a bit, but frowned deeply. He noticed the sun was setting in the horizon.

"Three days…" Yami mumbled. "Three pitiful days…"

Yami watched as Yuugi and Jounouchi ran around, chasing Ryou. Mahado tried to get in-between them, but found himself the next victim of the three boys. They chased Mahado inside and Yami could hear them until they entered that palace doors. Yami felt a cold breeze brush by his skin as the sun sank lower. He rubbed his arms a bit, but continued to stare out.

"So, why are you standing here?" Bakura asked, finally revealing himself.

"I'm staring…" Yami said, trying to act as if nothing was bothering him. Bakura walked beside Yami, and Yami looked in another direction. Bakura walked to the other side and Yami looked away. Bakura, already fed up with this, grabbed Yami's arm and turned him so they were facing each other. Yami was caught off guard and found himself staring at Bakura.

"Any reason you look so upset?" Bakura asked, his voice full of cockiness. Yami pulled himself out of Bakura's grip and walked to the other side of the balcony.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Seems that Seto and Mana can know, but I can't." Bakura scoffed. "How mean of you to give me a prejudice like that!"

Yami gasped when he realized Bakura overheard. He glanced back at Bakura, who was smirking a bit at him. Bakura walked beside Yami and stared at him.

"So…you overheard…"

"Yup."

"…" Yami looked away, grabbing one of his arms and squeezing it. Bakura made a confused face as he watched Yami.

"Hey…what are you doing?" Bakura asked. Yami didn't respond, for he was staring at Yuugi; who just entered the room. Bakura noticed and hid out of Yuugi's sight. Yuugi walked over to Yami and threw his arms around Yami's neck. Bakura made a gagging noise to himself as he watched. He couldn't wait to get out of the room and find Ryou.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yuugi asked, looking into Yami's eyes.

"I don't want you to go." Yami said softly.

"Neither do I…" Yuugi said softly, resting his head against Yami's shoulder. Yami embraced Yuugi and kissed his forehead lightly. Bakura rolled his eyes, not liking to see his enemy so mushy. He liked to be a bit more rough when it came to affection.

"Yami…" Yuugi blushed a bit as he stared up at Yami. Yami moved his lips to touch Yuugi's cheek, gently catching a teardrop that fell without notice. Yuugi felt a shiver run through his spine as he felt Yami's breath caress his cheek. Yami took a few deep breath as his lips lay dormant on his lover's flesh before he finally stood upright and stared into the horizon.

"Which way…is it to Japan…?" Yami asked solemnly.

"I'm not sure…" Yuugi said.

"Hmm…" Yami nodded. He grabbed his arm again and squeezed it tightly. Yuugi walked beside Yami, figuring the squeezing was a nervous habit. Yami squeezed it tighter as he felt tears rising in his own eyes. Yami shut his eyes and felt a cold breeze rush by, pushing his hair back. Yuugi gaped at Yami, staring at Yami's handsome features.

'_Don't cry. It'll only start the curse. I remember father saying that…"tears of sorrow and uncertainty will bring about the end of happiness and love and begin loneliness and misery"…father, why? Why did you curse me? Why must I suffer so much? I just want to love him…I want to be loved too…" _Yami wiped at his eyes a bit, catching some threatening droplets.

"Yami…" Yuugi hugged Yami's waist and pulled him close. "You can cry if you need to."

"I…can't…" Yami said lowly.

"Why not? You have before."

"It was different then…or was it…?" Yami said in confusion. He groaned and rested his hands against the railing.

"Yami…" Yuugi touched Yami's neck with his lips a little. "Do what feels right."

Bakura rolled his eyes and stared at them, knowing he couldn't spend any time with Ryou since his love was busy working now. He wanted to talk to the pharaoh himself and ask some questions, but couldn't as long as Yuugi was in the room. He was still in his dark hiding spot, eyeing Yami carefully. He could see the pharaoh was upset and it was pulling at Bakura's interest to see what his loathed enemy would do now.

"I…" Yami started to speak, still wiping at the tears collecting in his eyes. Yuugi snuggled Yami, wanting his love to be comforted.

"Yuugi…do you remember the curse I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"If I cry to much, it could start the curse." Yami said, taking a deep and staggered breath. "I-I can't risk it."

"But if you bottle your emotions, you'll eventually release them. The things you try to cover up will come back, but only much worse than what you expected." Yuugi spoke gently.

"I-I know…"

"Love…" Yuugi kissed Yami's cheek gently. "That curse probably isn't real. Why do you fear it so?" Yami didn't answer; merely staring at the rising moon.

"Love, you can't be afraid of words or magic. I know your father scared you, but you can't let him control you. Live your life as you want to and don't worry about a silly curse."

"I don't want to lose you…" Yami said softly.

"You won't. I will convince grandfather to let me stay." Yuugi said reassuringly. Yami nodded slowly, trying to calm down. Yuugi touched Yami's heart and Yami's eyes widened as he saw a light green aura surrounding the spot Yuugi was touching.

"What…?"

"Do you feel that? That feeling is how much I love you. Even if we're apart, I'll always love you." Yuugi said, smiling gently. Yami embraced Yuugi tighter, kissing him passionately. Bakura's eyes were wide at what he witnessed. Something he had heard as a child began to replay in his mind.

'_So…maybe the legend is coming true…'_ Bakura thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.


	14. The Legend and the Challenge

Anzu and Solomon walked into the council room and bowed before the council. The council members stepped out of the safety of darkness and gazed at the two. Anzu's eyes were a bright red as a dark aura surrounded her body. Solomon's eyes were dark and an even darker aura engulfed his entire body. The council smirked at the two.

"Anzu, have you learned anything about the boy who has stolen the pharaoh's heart?" One of the council members asked.

"No, my lord. I have learned nothing besides the obvious fact he is from Japan and his only family was his grandfather."

"My lords, how did you recreate his appearance?" Solomon asked with curiosity.

"We took it from his memories. Copying every detail of his grandfather that was in the boy's head. No one will suspect anything since he knows everything Yuugi does." Another council member said with a sinister smirk.

"Isn't it amusing how we can manipulate everyone we need to?" A third council member said with a smirk.

"It all started with taking over Anzu's mind and making her do as we please. Solomon then joined our group and now we're gaining strength, getting ready to take over all of Egypt!" The first council member said.

"We must make sure the pharaoh doesn't have the young boy by his side. The fool doesn't realize that his father's curse is actually a legend." One of the council members piped up.

"The poor fool…he never realized his father really cared for him all these years and would do anything to protect him…he truly believes his father hated him!" The head council member said with a laugh. The rest of the other members joined in laughing while Anzu and Solomon stood frozen, ready to take any order that was said.

* * *

Bakura jumped from out of the darkness and smirked, yelling a loud, "Hey pharaoh!" as he stood on the balcony. Yuugi jumped and Yami looked at Bakura angrily. Bakura raised his hands as he looked at the two lovers staring.

"Now, now. I'm not gonna hurt you. I was just around and I was wondering if you knew where everyone else was." Bakura said, tilting his head back a little.

"They're all wondering around the palace, Tomb Robber." Yami said, glaring.

"Well, I know something interesting and I need all of you palace losers to hear it! Meet me in Ryou's room with everyone you can!" Bakura said as he strutted off.

"Should we?" Yuugi asked. Yami nodded and gently kissed Yuugi's cheek. Kuriboh popped beside Yami and smiled. Yami smiled and patted Kuriboh's head gently. Kuriboh bounced around and nuzzled Yuugi happily; since he had now taken a liking to Yami's lover. Yuugi giggled and hugged Kuriboh lightly, but stopped once Kuriboh bounced out of his hands and floated around.

Mana and Mahado walked in and stared at Kuriboh oddly. Yami looked at the two and blinked dumbly. He looked at Kuriboh and saw Kuriboh bouncing around in the air and squealing. Jonouchi and Seto walked in as well, also looking at the Kuriboh.

"What's Kuriboh doing?" Yuugi asked in confusion.

"He's acting up. Something big must be going on." Mana said with a nod.

"The Tomb Robber wants to talk to us." Yami said with a roll of his eyes.

"He probably wants something." Seto said.

"Or he knows something of great importance." Mahado said slowly, a little shocked that he was saying that. Everyone looked at Mahado in a bit of shock, but shrugged it off.

"He's prolly in Ryou's room. He's always hidin' in there." Jonouchi said with a nod.

"Let's talk to him then." Mana said as she whirled her staff around and ran out of the room. Everyone followed her into Ryou's room, instantly spotting Bakura standing by the doorway and Ryou sitting on his bed, waving sheepishly at the group.

"Good. You all came. And no spies, I see." Bakura said as he glanced around. The large group walked in and looked at him curiously. Kuriboh came in and continued his bouncing and screaming.

"Settle down, you fluff ball!" Bakura said as he hit Kuriboh on the head. Kuriboh cried out and went into Yami's arms. Yami patted Kuriboh's head and offered comfort and glared at Bakura for his rude behavior. Bakura just rolled his eyes and looked at the group.

"We're all going to die in three days." Bakura said.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"The legend's coming into place and if the pharaoh is as retarded as I think he is, we're all going to die!" Bakura said flatly.

"Why do you think that?" Yuugi said with annoyance in his voice as he rubbed Yami's shoulders, trying to make sure Yami didn't kill Bakura right there.

"I heard a legend when I was a child. It goes like this: 'A child will be born and be cursed into darkness and sorrow. Yet, the darkness he is in is not what he believes. Another child born of light and purity will come to his aid. Should the two be separated, the land of Egypt shall be thrown into chaos and destruction. Should the two fight as one, Egypt will be saved and the false words will live no more…'." Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"That means…Yuugi and I need to stay together until a great battle." Yami said.

"Wow! You're smarter than I thought!" Bakura smirked. "Seriously, the council is planning to rule over Egypt. We have to be careful, for a few people could be spies."

Everyone looked at each other and blinked. Bakura hit his forehead and sighed heavily. Everyone stared at him in confusion and Bakura clenched a fist and pumped it at the group in annoyance

"You morons! None of you are spies! You'd have a dark aura if you were!" Bakura screamed at them. Yami's eyes widened as he spotted Anzu and Solomon by the door with dark auras flaring around them. Everyone looked in the direction Yami was looking at and gasped.

"AFTER THOSE TRAITORS!" Mana screamed as everyone ran after the two fleeing characters. Anzu and Solomon lead everyone into the council room and vanished into thin air. Everyone looked around, trying to find out where the two went off to. The council appeared before them, laughing their ugly heads off.

"What are you doing here!" Yami growled.

"My pharaoh, we wish to offer you a challenge. Behind us is a mystical place that's full of pain and mazes. Should you be able to return here in three days, we'll give you back the minds of Anzu and Solomon." A council member said, revealing the two frozen figures. "Should you fail, we'll take over ruling Egypt!"

"NO!" Yami growled angrily.

"Maybe we can start killing those you care about, starting with your lover." The head council member said sinisterly.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" Yami screamed angrily.

"The only way to save those you care about is by going in." A council member said with a nod.

"I'll go…" Yami said in defeat.

"Great! We'll keep those you care about with us until your return." The head council member smirked as he ensnared the group in magical gold bonds. They all let out a cry as their energy was drained and they collapsed onto the ground. Yami watched helplessly as his friends and family were dragged away.

"Now, step through the portal." The council all said at the same time. Yami nodded and started, but stopped when he heard a voice calling out to him. He turned and found Yuugi starting to stand up.

"Ya…mi…" Yuugi said softly, still weak from the magical attack. His bonds started to fade and slipped off of his body. He slowly started to walk up to Yami, determined not to let him go alone.

"Yuugi!" Yami cried out as he ran up to Yuugi and embraced him.

"I…won't let you…get hurt…I…love you too much…to leave you…" Yuugi whispered and smiled, his eyes glistening and his expression bright.

"W-what! How is he still conscious!" The council cried out in shock.

"He's coming with me." Yami nodded.

"Kuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kuriboh cried out as he broke out of the chains and floated by Yami. Yami nodded and smiled.

"As well as Kuriboh."

"Grr…FINE! GO!" The council grumbled as they watched the three walk into the portal. The three wondered around in the darkness until they found a young woman. Yami's eyes widened as he gazed at her. Kuriboh started to go mad again as he noticed the woman as well.

"Mother…" Yami said softly as he looked into the young woman's eyes.


	15. The Fight Begins!

Yuugi's eyes widened when he heard Yami murmur "mother". Amethyst eyes glanced at distracted crimson orbs for a long while. Yami's lips were sealed tightly together and his throat was left dry. Not even a bouncing fluff ball dance that Kuriboh was performing could snap him out of his trance-like state. Yuugi held onto Yami's arm, but the taller man didn't react very much.

The young woman gazed at the three with large red eyes and beautiful tan skin accented her glowing orbs. Long straight black hair flowed down her back neatly and ended right above her tailbone. She was clad in elaborate and ornate tunic that reached down to her ankles and covered her petite body perfectly. She wore no sandals to protect her feet and she wore a thin layer of eye makeup. She walked closer to Yami and stared at him gently.

"My son, it has been far too long." She spoke softly and beautifully, as if she was singing. Yami could only nod; his throat too dry to speak. The young women wrapped her arms around Yami's shoulders and held him close. Yuugi let his love's arm go and stood back, watching carefully. Yami hooked his arms around his mother's waist and buried his head into her chest. A gentle hand patted wild flaming hair as the young man started to speak.

"Why? Why did you have to die, mother? I didn't mean for you to die because of me!" Yami cried out desperately. Yami's mother shook her head and tilted her son's chin up. Crimson orbs gazed into a soft red and held their gaze. "You have no reason to apologize to me. I gladly gave my life up for you. Your father…" She paused. "…He was not in his right mind." Yami stared speechlessly as she continued. "Shadow powers hold great strength, but when depended on too deeply a man can become overwhelmed by them."

"That's what happened to father?" Yami asked softly. "Yes…he couldn't control the shadows anymore and they controlled him…he loved you so deeply, but the shadows blocked his true emotions." She sighed. "Mother, why did he want my name to be taken? Why?" Yami asked. No answer escaped the young women's lips for a long time. She stared at her son sadly as she moved one of his golden bangs away from his face. "It is because…your name holds the power to lock up the evil shadows…but, you're not strong enough yet to do so…" She said as tears started to well in her eyes. "Mother, please don't weep." Yami said softly.

Yuugi took a step foreword and the young woman turned her head to look at him. "Your lover, my son?" She asked. Yami nodded, "Yes. His name's Yuugi." Yuugi bowed respectfully. "My, he's charming." Yami's mother chuckled. "It is an honor to meet you." Yuugi said, a light blush on his cheeks. "Likewise." She smiled. Her smile quickly faded when a scream echoed through the darkness. "What was that?" Yami asked in shock. "…Your test…" She whispered in grief.

"I don't understand…" Yami shook his head. "You will see soon, I am afraid." She said as she closed her eyes and led the two boys off. Kuriboh squeaked and chased after the departing figures, not wanting to be left behind. "My son, I wish you luck." Red eyes glanced back to catch a glimpse of her son's face. "Thank you." Yami said softly, not entirely sure what he was about to face.

A large doorway that stood about a hundred feet tall towered over the group. Yuugi's eyes grew wide as he looked up, staring at the painted door that had millions of names written on it. The arching doorway started to open and a single name started to glow near the top. The light was so blended together, no one could make out the name to see whose name was glowing.

Yami felt his mother hug him again as she started to sob. Yami held her tight and looked up when he felt hot tears splash against his forehead. "Please, please be careful." She cried softly and gently kissed her son's forehead. "I will, mother. Please do not weep for me. I need it not." Yami said calmly, although he was perplexed by seeing his mother shedding so many tears. Gentle arms began to fall as the young woman walked away, the sound of her sobs still echoing in Yami's ears. Yuugi looked at his startled lover and squeezed his hand tightly. Yami looked down and smiled gently, ready to do whatever it took.

The energetic fluff ball hopped into the doorway first and let out a cry of distress and hid behind Yami quickly, shivering. "Kuriboh? What's wrong?" Yami asked in shock. "Are you afraid to step in?" A familiar voice called out to Yami. Yami gasped as he slowly looked to gaze into his father's eyes. "F-father…" Yami swallowed deeply, always hating that look his father gave him whenever their eyes met.

"Stop your trembling and face me. You have little time to save your friends and your country." Yami's father said lowly. His shoulder length white hair and glaring brown eyes were all familiar sites for Yami to see. The man's white tunic reached his ankles and the sound of his sandals clicking against the ground reverberated against the walls in the empty hall. "You still fear me, my son?" The man asked. "I do not fear you, but I am saddened to see you still hate me." Yami said as he walked foreword.

"Hate you? Why would I, your own father, hate you?" The man asked, tilting his head back. "You do not recall? Or are you simply playing with me?" Yami asked, gripping Yuugi's hand even tighter. "I won't say. I want you to prove to me that fur ball of yours is any good." Yami's father said. "You want me to fight with Kuriboh?" Yami blinked. "Yes, a one-on-one shadow duel. Should you win, you're free to go and save everything you hold dear. Should I win…" A finger pointed to Yuugi. "…I take his life." "NO!" Yami cried out as he held Yuugi close. "So little faith in yourself…you won't even fight because I put your lover's life in jeopardy and you are afraid you'll lose to me!" A laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Yami, you must fight. You _have_ to." Yuugi said as he held Yami close. "I know I have to…but I just can't lose you…" Yami whispered. "You won't. Have faith in Kuriboh and in yourself. The two of you will win. I know it deep within my heart." Yuugi smiled as he gave Yami a gentle kiss. "Are you going to fight?" Yami's father growled. Yami's lips pulled away slowly as he walked towards his father. Crimson eyes were burning with determination as he nodded. "Very good…" The man snapped his fingers and Yuugi let out a surprised cry as a clear bubble engulfed him. "What!" Yami asked in disbelief as he looked to see Yuugi captured. Yuugi was crying out Yami's name, but Yami couldn't hear a word he said.

"Fight, my son. Prove to me that you're no longer the weak boy I once raised!" The man said as he summoned a monster. Yami's eyes grew wide as he gazed upon the large beast before him. Two golden wings spread out as a large cry escaped the beast's mouth. Large claws scratched at the ground as it's dark eyes glared down at Yami and his Kuriboh. "I-It's Ra…The Winged Dragon of Ra…" Yami said in absolute shock. "That's right. Now, my beast shall tear your small Kuriboh apart!" The man laughed as Yami growled, refusing to lose.


	16. The Name That Brings Peace

Yami stared up at Ra with wide eyes, unable to grasp that his father had just summoned the strongest god in all of Egypt. Kuriboh growled as his fur stood on end, ready to fight. Yami glared at the beast and clenched his hands into tight fists. He drew a sharp breath and called out for Kuriboh to attack. Kuriboh let out a cry as he flung his small body towards Ra and used his sharp claws to scratch at Ra's golden armor. Yami could hear his father laugh loudly.

"Is that all your Kuriboh can do, my son?" Yami's father asked and Yami didn't reply. Yami yelled for Kuriboh to keep striking, hoping to find a weak spot. Kuriboh glared at the armor as his claws kept scratching at the rough armor. Ra just stared at Kuriboh with an awkward stare, as if questioning what the small fluff ball was doing. Yami growled when he noticed every attack Kuriboh made didn't scratch Ra's armor.

"YAMI!" Yuugi screamed from inside his orb of containment. Yami could only hear a soft cry that Yuugi gave out and it made his blood run cold to see Yuugi locked up, desperately trying to get out like a caged animal.

"Why do you mock me?" Yami heard his father mutter.

"I am not mocking you." Yami said with a light growl. Yami saw his father snap and Ra swiped at Kuriboh and sent the small creature flying back. Yami caught Kuriboh before his faithful monster hit the ground and they both flew back a few feet. Yuugi cried out and banged on the walls forcefully. Yami could hear the pounding of Yuugi's fists and he stood tall and let Kuriboh fly out of his arms and back to attack Ra.

"Persistence…" Yami's father muttered as he snapped again. Ra swiped at Kuriboh again and watched as Kuriboh hit the wall and fell to the floor. Yami let out a cry as his monster was injured and he shivered in pain; him and Kuriboh both connected to each other and can feel everything. Yami heard his father snap again and Ra drew in a breath and used a devastating energy blast that hit Kuriboh head on. Kuriboh and Yami both screamed in agonizing pain. When the dust cleared, Yami had fallen to the ground from the intense pain and was unmoving; Kuriboh was in the same position.

"YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yuugi screamed as he looked at his fallen love. Tears quickly filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He screamed and pounded on the container fiercely. With a forceful hit, the orb shattered and Yuugi jumped out and ran to Yami's side.

"What!" Yami's father asked with wide eyes.

"Yami! Yami!" Yuugi cried out as he knelt down and picked Yami up, cradling him carefully. He wiped the blood off of Yami's lip and watched his tears fall onto Yami's face.

"Wake up! Yami, you have to wake up! You can't let everyone down! All of Egypt needs you! All your friends need you! _I_ need you!" Yuugi cried out and shook Yami. "Y-you have to open your eyes!"

"A-ah…?" Yami swallowed and opened his eyes slowly. Once his vision cleared his stared into Yuugi's bright amethyst eyes that had tears pouring out of them. Yami sat up a little and touched Yuugi's wet cheeks. Yuugi brought Yami close and smothered him with affection and showered him with tears.

"Oh, Yami! I was so worried you were dead!" Yuugi cried.

"It takes a lot more than one attack to kill me." Yami smirked. "I just needed a minute to get up is all."

"Kuri!" Kuriboh said as the brown fluff was up and bouncing around. Yuugi gave Yami a deep kiss and Kuriboh suddenly stared to glow. Yuugi and Yami looked at Kuriboh and noticed that two fluff balls were there, and suddenly there were four and then eight after that. Yuugi's eyes were wide as Yami felt his lips curl into a smirk. Thousands of Kuriboh's filled the room and they kept popping up and many of them were attacking Ra with their claws or exploding into the beast. Yuugi helped Yami stand up and Yami smirked, the taste of victory starting to become evident on his lips.

"How can this be!" Yami's father cried out.

"Because of love!" Yuugi said as he held Yami's hand tight. Both of their bodies were glowing a bright green color and Yuugi closed his eyes as a warm feeling filled his entire body. Yami gripped Yuugi's hand tight and stared at the crippled Ra. The Kuriboh's let out a cry as Yami and Yuugi commanded them to attack again. Yami's father let out a loud cry as all the Kuriboh's attacked Ra at once and defeated the giant. Only one Kuriboh, the original one, remained after that attack. Yami's father fell to his knees and he started to laugh gently.

"Father…?" Yami asked gently.

"You did it…you beat me…"

"I don't understand…" Yami murmured. He looked at his father and noticed there was a gentle expression in his father's eyes that he now began to remember. He heard his father murmur something before he fell to the ground.

"FATHER!" Yami cried out as he ran to the injured man, Yuugi and Kuriboh following. Yami knelt down and lifted his father up carefully.

"You earned your name…" Yami's father smiled. "…Atem…"

"Atem…?" Yami murmured softly. He saw his father nod and he shook his head gently.

"It's your name…your true name…once you meet the council again…say your true name and their souls will be ripped from their bodies…you now have that power…that's why I wanted you to have no name when you were young…due to how powerful it was…I did it to protect you…" Yami's father murmured.

"F-father…!" Yami gripped his father tight and stared at him in pure astonishment. He felt his father begin to fade from his grip and he suddenly cried out. "Father! Do not go! I have so much I want to say!"

"Speak fast, my son…"

"I'm sorry for being angry with you. I'm sorry for thinking you hate me. I really did look up to you and love you…Father…I _do_ look up to you and love you." Yami said softly.

"As do I…" Yami heard his father murmur before he vanished. Yami looked at his empty hands and clenched his fists. Yuugi touched Yami's shoulders gently and Yami looked at Yuugi. Yami stood up and pulled Yuugi close, gripping him tight.

"Yami…" Yuugi whispered gently.

"We need to kill those traitors. Come." Yami said as he led Yuugi and Kuriboh out of the room and headed back towards the council members. The seven members that belonged to the council were all watching the sun start to set, figuring Yami was dead and Egypt was there's. Suddenly they saw a something start to approach them from a ray of light. They all gasped and whispered amongst themselves as they saw Yami walk out, Yuugi holding his hand and Kuriboh following.

"You council members have done horrible things and for this you all shall pay!" Yami cried and gripped Yuugi's hand tight. An aura of green and black surrounded himself and Yuugi as Kuriboh bounced around, screaming at the council.

"By the name of the pharaoh, you all will perish! That name is Atem!" Yami cried out and the council members screamed loudly. Within the blink of an eye all that remained of the council was a bunch of bones. Everyone that those men had captured started to wake up and they all groaned.

"Ugh…what happened?" Mana asked as she rubbed her head.

"My head's killin' me!" Jounouchi whined.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! BONES!" Anzu screamed as she stood up and ran off, Ryou following her lead. Shimon stood up and shook his head, wobbling around a little. Mahaado assisted Mana in standing as did Seto to Jounouchi.

Yuugi looked around, wondering if his grandfather was nearby. Yami looked at Yuugi curiously and Yuugi kept looking around. A sudden jolt filled Yuugi's soul and a tear slipped down his cheek. Yami touched Yuugi's wet cheek and turned him so they were looking eye-to-eye.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked softly.

"Grandfather's dead…that man who we saw…he wasn't him…" Yuugi spoke softly and sadly. Yami pressed his lips to Yuugi's and held him close. Yuugi pulled away and touched Yami's face tenderly. Yami took Yami's hand in his own and held it.

"Everything seems to be at peace." Yami murmured.

"Yes…everything is as it should be…" Yuugi smiled tenderly and gave Yami a kiss. Seto took Jounouchi into his arms and held him tight, kissing him hotly against the wall. Bakura grabbed Ryou and flung the boy over his shoulder, carrying him off with a cackle. Mana jumped into Mahado's arms and bumped her nose against his, giggling softly and teasing him. Mahado grinned at the young girl and bumped his nose against hers. Shimon and Anzu walked off, for they were back to normal. Kuriboh bounced around with glee; the kingdom was safe and would be ruled with a king and his lover as well as their friends assisting them.


End file.
